Tudo Pra Ter Voce
by LoCahH
Summary: InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser? Uma fic de Lo Kagome e CahH Kinomoto
1. Shikon Nights

**oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.**

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

------------------

caPíTuLo 1 Shikon Nights

Na calada da noite, quando a lua atinge o alto do céu, o silêncio reina nos bairros respeitosos da cidade. Mas as boates Shikon continuavam a todo vapor.

Uma fila enorme dava uma volta no quarteirão... Adolescentes loucos para entrar na boate, e desfrutar de toda a diversão ficavam impacientes...

Uma linda limusine, negra como o céu que cobria aquela cidade, parou em frente à boate, e dela, saíram duas pessoas.

Um era alto, moreno com olhos azuis escuros e um lindo sorriso. O outro definitivamente não era humano, pois tinha cabelos prateados como a luz pálida da lua e olhos dourados. Era um pouco mais baixo que o outro e tinha orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Os homens os olhavam com inveja e as mulheres, com desejo. Eram os homens mais badalados e populares da cidade... Populares para os que conheciam a vida noturna das boates, das quais os dois rapazes eram donos.

Os dois jovens pularam a fila para entrar na boate, e forma recebidos por algumas mulheres um tanto escandalosas.

Entraram rapidamente no ambiente agitado, e passaram reto pela pista de dança. Alguns seguranças deram passagem para que eles entrassem em um elevador.

Subiram até o andar superior, onde estavam praticamente livres de todo o barulho e agitação do lugar. O moreno pegou uma chave e abriu seu escritório, entrando num luxuoso ambiente. Havia duas mesas em cada canto da sala, e se dirigiram cada qual para sua.

Uma funcionária, com um uniforme muito curto entrou na sala.

- Boa noite Sr. Miroku - disse ao moreno –Aqui estão alguns papéis que o Sr. precisa assinar.

- Obrigado... É... Obrigado - Miroku falou e esperou a garota se virar para sussurrar para o amigo –Qual o nome dela mesmo?

-Yura seu grande idiota –respondeu o rapaz dos cabelos prateados... Miroku voltou-se para Yura que trazia alguns papéis para ele.

- Sr. Miroku... Aqui estão as candidatas ao cargo de garçonete.

Nos papéis, haviam muitos dados de cada garota, e uma foto delas, como Miroku havia pedido.

-Qual a diferença de com foto ou sem Miroku? –pergunta o meio youkai.

-A diferença é que você sabe se elas são gostosas ou não...

- Mas é uma foto 3x4 seu inútil... Você só vê o rosto!

-Ora, InuYasha use a cabeça! - Miroku falou sorrindo –Nós temos que mostrar que somos do mais alto nível e que todos aqui são pessoas bonitas! Nós não podemos contratar garçonetes feias!

-E quanto aquela ultima dançarina que você contratou? –pergunta InuYasha mexendo nos papeis com uma sobrancelha levantada –Ela era a pessoa mais horrível que eu já tinha visto!

-Como você mesmo disse InuYasha, ela era só uma dançarina! Ela era muito feia, mas com certeza era gostosa!Veja as qualidades também...

-Feh! Que seja... Pouca diferença faz. São só mais algumas dançarinas...

-Me diga InuYasha, vai aproveitar que essa é sua noite sem a Kikyou?

-E você ainda pergunta? -responde o hanyou, olhando maliciosamente para a porta da sala, e em seguida, saindo por esta. O rapaz desceu para a pista de dança e sentou-se nas cadeiras próximas ao bar.

Logo, uma garçonete se aproximou dele. Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos muitos escuros, assim como seus olhos. Não era muito alta, e aparentava mais ou menos 20 anos. Seu corpo era belo e esguio...

-O que deseja senhor?

-Logo você veio me atender? Mas que diabos, será que não temos outra garçonete?!

-Deve ser seu complexo porque eu não dou a mínima pra você... De qualquer forma... Deseja alguma coisa? –pergunta a mulher revirando os olhos.

-Desejo outra garçonete... –sussurra o hanyou alto o suficiente para a garota escutar e ficar furiosa.

-Então chame você mesmo!

-Espere! Sango! –grita InuYasha, mas a garota fingiu que não ouviu e foi atender outro cliente. O hanyou riu e continuou sentado, olhando as garotas na pista de dança, escolhendo qual delas estaria na sua cama naquela noite...

Seus olhos pararam em uma youkai. Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, e dançava sensualmente com as amigas na pista. Pronto! Seria ela. Continuou olhando-a, até que ela percebeu os olhos de InuYasha em cima de si, mas continuou dançando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O hanyou resolveu aproximar-se... Afinal, só olhar não tem graça. As amigas da youkai perceberam e se distanciaram, deixando os dois dançando sozinhos. InuYasha se aproximou e cumprimentou-a gentilmente...

-Sabe... - ele disse no ouvido dela –Eu estava te olhando ali do bar...E acho que você é a garota mais bonita daqui...

A garota apenas sorriu maliciosamente para o hanyou

-Você não quer se sentar? –perguntou passando a mão em volta da cintura da garota –E pago um drinque pra você.

-Pode ser... -responde a youkai se sentando ao lado de InuYasha em duas cadeirinhas no bar.

-Então... Garçonete! –ele disse fazendo sinal para Sango, que revirou os olhos ao ver que InuYasha estava com outra garota –Dois martinis por favor...

Sango apenas fez um sinal para o barman, que já conhecia o pedido... Sempre a mesma coisa, mas com acompanhantes diferentes.

Sango chegou com os drinques e sorriu para InuYasha.

-Aqui está, senhor! –disse ironicamente. Virou as costas e ficou observando tudo de longe.

-Nossa... –a youkai falou –Você parece ter bastante influência aqui...

-Digamos que... Eu tenho um pouco. Gostaria de ir para um lugar um pouco mais reservado? –sussurra o hanyou no ouvido da youkai, a causando arrepios.

-Ai, eu não sei... –ela respondeu sorrindo e tomando um gole do drinque.

-Juro que você... –sussurrou com os lábios roçando no pescoço da youkai –Não vai se arrepender!

-Eu... –a youkai caía cada vez mais na tentação pelo hanyou... Acabou por ceder, quando ele pegou a mão dela e a levou até o elevador do local, onde subiram para uma sala.

-------------------------OoO---------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade, uma garota morena, de olhos azuis e corpo esbelto entrava em seu pequeno apartamento. Ela morava em um prédio pequeno, no primeiro andar, e tinha como vizinha Rin, que até agora se mostrara uma grande amiga...

-Kagome! Como é bom te ver! -fala Rin chegando na porta para recepcionar a amiga que havia acabado de voltar de um solitário passeio, ao que parecia.

-Oi Rin! -a garota cumprimentou parando no corredor –Eu só não te convido pra entrar porque a minha casa ainda esta uma zona!

-Ah, não se preocupe! -Rin falou olhando docemente para a amiga –Onde estava que só voltou agora?

-Estava... Andando pela cidade... –a garota falou olhando pela janela –Acho que vou só me arrumar e ir dormir... Então, até amanhã cedo Rin?

-Até amanhã! A propósito Kagome, eu mandei sua ficha pro emprego que você me pediu! Se eles te escolherem vão ligar!

-Muito obrigada Rin! -a garota sorriu –Não sei o que eu faria sem você!

-De nada Kagome...Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre... Boa noite! –fala a garota fechando a porta do apartamento.

---------------------------OoO--------------------------------

-É isso! Essa é a garota perfeita! -exclama Miroku erguendo uma ficha.

-Ei Miroku! - InuYasha apareceu na porta -Libera o escritório, estou com uma garota aqui...

-InuYasha! Você chegou na hora certa! - Miroku falou se levantando e sorrindo -Achei a garota perfeita!

-É, eu também! - InuYasha falou impaciente –Sai daqui!

-InuYasha... É sério! Dê uma olhada na foto dela! –fala Miroku apontando para a ficha que tinha nas mãos.

-Depois talvez... Deixe em cima da minha mesa e SUMA daqui...

-Você não leva trabalho a sério! - Miroku falou andando em direção à porta, ainda com a ficha nas mãos.

-E você leva por acaso?? - InuYasha falou rindo.

-Digamos... Que levo a parte "técnica" entende?

-Ok Ok! Nesse momento eu estou cuidando da parte "pratica"! -InuYasha falou empurrando Miroku pela porta.

Uma garota youkai passou por Miroku, e logo, a porta da sala se fechou. O rapaz suspirou e seguiu para o andar debaixo, onde a música não parava. Entrou no bar, onde Sango servia algumas pessoas. Aproximou-se da garota rapidamente. Sango, ao perceber, deu um longo suspiro.

-O que deseja senhor?

-Pra ser sincero... Você! –responde o rapaz sorrindo.

-Desculpe! –Sango falou com o tom irônico que reservava para Miroku e InuYasha –Mas não temos isso no menu! Pode ser outra coisa?

-Ah... Quando vai me dar uma chance...? -pergunta Miroku ao vento –Não quero nada... Vou indo.

-Parece que você esta um pouco mais tenso hoje! –Sango falou sorrindo enquanto servia um copo com cerveja –O que aconteceu?

-Nada demais... Arrumei uma nova garçonete. –fala Miroku voltando e sentando-se no bar.

-E isso é motivo pra se preocupar? Aposto que só olhou para o rosto dela!

-Exato... Esse é o problema. Ela tem que ser "boa". Entende? Pra eu poder fazer com ela isso... –fala Miroku aproximando sua mão de lugares indevidos...

PAFT

-TARADO! – Sango disse depois de dar um tapa no rosto do patrão. Continuou servindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e perguntou -Quando vai entrevistá-la?

-Amanhã cedo... Quase me esqueço de ligar na casa dela! - o garoto pegou o celular e saiu do local, discando o número anotado na ficha.

------------------------OoO--------------------------------

Kagome havia jogado sua mala em um canto e deitado na cama. Ficou um tempo ali olhando para o teto. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Fazia mais de um mês que a garota havia se mudado, mas ainda não havia desfeito todas as caixas. Suspirou e deitou novamente... Deixaria tudo pra arrumar depois. Tudo o quê queria era um bom sono... Mas ela até conseguiria isso, se o telefone parasse de tocar.

-Aparelho irritante... -reclama a garota o pegando para atender –Alô?

-_Alô?_ - uma voz masculina falou do outro lado da linha –_Eu gostaria de falar com Kagome Higurashi, por favor?_

-É ela...

-_Ah sim! Senhorita Kagome, aqui quem fala é Miroku Ahira das Boates Shikon... Acho que você mandou o seu currículo para nós, não?_

-É, mandei –Kagome falou sentando na cama e ouvindo com mais atenção.

-_Você é uma das candidatas ao emprego de garçonete!_ - Miroku falou orgulhoso –_Para você conseguir o emprego, precisamos entrevistá-la primeiro. Pode vir até aqui amanhã?_

-Claro... Que horas? -pergunta a garota abrindo um sorriso e pegando um papel.

-_Pode ser... Ás 3h?_

-Claro!

-_Então, até amanhã..._ -fala o rapaz desligando o telefone.

Kagome abriu um lindo sorriso e deitou-se, para logo em seguida adormecer.

--------------------OoO---------------------

Miroku entrou no bar novamente, e foi interceptado por Sango, que parecia ter visto de longe.

-E então?

-Amanhã conhecerei a nova garçonete... Ela tem a voz de um anjo! -fala o rapaz subindo para sua sala, esquecendo-se completamente que InuYasha estava lá, com a garota youkai.

"O InuYasha vai babar por essa garota amanhã!" Miroku pensou enquanto abria a porta do escritório...

-Ei, InuYasha... –ele disse enquanto entrava.

-AHH!!!!!!! - uma voz de garota soltou um grito de surpresa. Ela estava em cima da mesa de InuYasha, com a blusa desabotoada.

-Opa! Desculpe InuYasha! - Miroku falou, saindo do escritório, mas InuYasha já estava na sua frente com uma cara de poucos amigos...

-Seu grande idiota... -exclama o hanyou apertando os punhos...

A garota saiu correndo pela porta da sala, arrumando a camiseta, sem olhar para trás.

-Espere... -InuYasha falou, estendendo a mão. Ia chamar a garota pra voltar e explicar que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, e que ele podia levá-la até em casa, mas não lembrava o seu nome...

InuYasha desistiu de chamá-la e voltou sua atenção para Miroku que estava sorridente na sua frente.

-Você fez eu perder a garota! –falou em tom ameaçador.

-O-ora InuYasha, sempre tem a Kikyou... Não é? –Miroku respondeu com um sorriso, dessa vez, sem graça.

-Será que você não percebe que...

-Amanha às 3 a nova garçonete vai vir aqui fazer a entrevista - Cortou Miroku, jogando a ficha com os dados da garota na cara de InuYasha.

-Nossa! –InuYasha falou olhando para a foto da garota -Onde você a encontrou??

-No céu.... -responde Miroku sorrindo.

-------------OoO------------------

**Fala moçada! Bom aqui é a Lo Kagome, essa a minha primeira fic em parceria! espero que vocês estejam gostando e não esqueçam de comentar viu?? Beijos!**

**oOi peSSoaS... aKi eh a caHh KiNoMoTo... eSpeRo quE goSteM deSSa noSSa fiC... eLa pRomeTe muiTa coiSa aiNda!! nãO eSqueÇam de coMentaR!! kiSSuS**


	2. Propostas

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.ú

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

---------OoO---------

**caPíTuLo 1 – Propostas xD**

O Sol já havia nascido, e InuYasha encontrava-se escorado em sua mesa, com os pés esticados em uma cadeira, olhando atentamente para Miroku, que insistia em observar a figura da garota que ia entrevistar.

- Você não se cansa de olhar pra essa garota? –InuYasha perguntou bocejando -Acho que ela vai virar a sua favorita, no lugar da Sango....

-Talvez... Acho que ela vai virar a SUA favorita... Já parou para reparar nos traços perfeitos que essa menina tem?

- Não... Eu estava ocupado com outra coisa na hora que você fez o favor de me mostrar esse 'anjo'! -o hanyou falou irritado, lançando um olhar mortal a Miroku.

-Olha InuYasha... **Eu** vou entrevistar ela...! Já vou avisando que... - Miroku não teve a chance de terminar a frase, pois a porta se abriu sem cerimônia e um youkai entrou na sala.

Tinha cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar, com as orelhas pontudas. Seu olhar era frio e não mostrava expressão alguma. Era Sesshomaru, o 'meio-irmão' de InuYasha... Olhou para o hanyou e em seguida desviou o olhar para Miroku, que tentava esconder-se em baixo da mesa.

-Ahira seu verme... Você vem comigo! -fala ele sem dizer nada para InuYasha, se voltando para a porta e saindo pela mesma. InuYasha olhou para Miroku, que se acuava embaixo da mesa...

-Sempre eu! Aposto que foi culpa sua InuYasha! -grita o rapaz para o hanyou...

-Mas ele nem disse o motivo... –comenta o hanyou olhando Miroku sair da sala visivelmente amedrontado.

InuYasha ficou apenas olhando até que a porta se fechou e o silêncio reinou novamente... Sem Miroku ali tinha tempo para pensar sem ser interrompido. Foi até a mesa do rapaz e pegou a ficha da garota...

-Sem o Miroku aqui... - InuYasha falou para si mesmo, com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios –Quem vai ter que entrevistar a garota sou eu...

-------------OoO----------------

Kagome acordou aos poucos com o barulho irritante de seu despertador, indicando o horário de acordar. Com um movimento brusco, derrubou-o de cima da cabeceira da cama, e levantou-se aos poucos, procurando os restos do despertador, que agora estava quebrado...

-Ótimo! Comecei bem! -murmura ela caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

A garota se olhou no espelho, para mais uma vez encontrar aqueles olhos azuis encarando-a. Grandes olheiras contornavam os mesmos e a sua cara não era de quem tinha tido uma bela noite de sono. Rapidamente, puxou uma caixinha de maquiagens debaixo da pia, prendeu seus cabelos em um desajeitado coque, e passou a tentar esconder as olheiras.

-Droga! - disse para si mesma quando percebeu que não tinha muito sucesso –É desse jeito que você espera conseguir emprego??

Resolveu tomar um banho antes de tudo, pra ver se pelo menos seu ânimo melhorava. Ligou o chuveiro e esperou um pouco até a água esquentar... Entrou, e colocou sua cabeça em baixo da água, suspirando fundo e encarando o azulejo. A maquiagem que ela havia começado a passar alguns minutos atrás rapidamente saiu de seu rosto...

-Melhore esse ânimo, Kagome! –fala a garota sem tirar os olhos dos azulejos –Por que esta tão mal humorada?Afinal, você esta indo arranjar o emprego que queria á um mês... Você devia estar contente!

Kagome lavou os cabelos, e assim que terminou o banho, saiu de dentro do box enrolada em uma toalha. Secou-se e caminhou até seu armário, onde passou a decidir que roupa usaria...

Acabou por escolher por uma regata azul com decote em V não muito grande. Ficou em dúvida entre uma saia preta mais comprida e justa ou uma mini-saia branca... Depois de pensar um pouco, acabou por optar pela saia branca.

Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu satisfeita. Passou um lápis preto no olho, e um pouco de maquiagem, mas nada muito pesado. Olhou para o relógio, e seu sorriso sumiu de repente... Tinha dez minutos para chegar ao local onde seria entrevistada...

-Ah não!! Dez minutos?? Eu nunca vou conseguir! –disse pegando a bolsa e saindo correndo.

Abriu a porta da frente com força e bateu, saindo correndo pelas escadas. O lugar não era muito longe de sua casa, e como estavam em hora de rush, chegaria mais rápido se corresse.

Correu... Como nunca havia corrido antes... E conseguiu chegar a tempo em frente a uma das Boates Shikon, onde seria entrevistada. Havia dois seguranças na porta, isso era estranho, afinal, era de tarde. Mas o mais estranho foi que ela não precisou falar nada, eles permitiram que ela passasse e um deles pediu que Kagome o acompanhasse...

A garota suspirou. Tinha certeza que estava com o cabelo tão arruinado quanto imaginava, e ainda suada. Subiu por um elevador, até uma sala. O segurança falou com uma secretária de uniforme muito curto que anunciou sua chegada.

A garota entrou devagar na sala, passando as mãos nos cabelos na tentativa de arrumar alguns fios rebeldes... Observava tudo dentro daquela sala... Era grande e espaçosa, além de linda!

Olhou ao redor e um rapaz se levantou de sua mesa pra lhe cumprimentar. Ele era um youkai, com toda certeza. Tinha cabelos prateados e orelhinhas fofas de cachorro... Seus olhos eram dourados e tinham um brilho hipnotizante.

A garota não pode deixar de perceber como ele era lindo... Mas percebeu outra coisa também: o olhar dele em suas coxas. Ficou levemente ruborizada e tratou de sentar-se rapidamente, o que não melhorou muita coisa, pois a saia subiu um pouco.

-Você é... - ele falou conferindo a ficha –Kagome Higurashi certo?

-Sim –a garota confirmou timidamente, abaixando a cabeça.

-Interessante... Sou InuYasha Keiichi –completa o rapaz encarando as belas orbes azuis de Kagome.

-Você é daqui mesmo? –pergunta ele.

-Na verdade não... Moro aqui há algum tempo. Sou de Kyoto.

-É mesmo? – perguntou fingindo estar interessado, mas não conseguia prestar atenção no que ela falava... A garota era realmente encantadora.

-Sim... –Kagome podia perceber o desinteresse na voz dele, mas fingiu não notar.

-Então! –InuYasha falou como se recuperasse a concentração, olhando a ficha mais uma vez –Você tem experiência no ramo?

-Tenho –mentiu, engolindo em seco. Afinal, precisava muito daquele emprego, e se fosse preciso, aproveitaria todas as suas artimanhas. Tudo o que sabia fazer era lavar a louça. Além, é claro, de fazer uma torta de maçã maravilhosa, mais isso não podia ser considerado experiência de trabalho, podia?

-Ok –InuYasha falou, percebendo que a voz da garota se tornara apreensiva. Estava claro que ela não sabia fazer nada, mas, como disse Miroku, eles precisavam mostrar mulheres bonitas, e Kagome era realmente bela. O funcionário refletia a empresa! –Estou pensando seriamente em lhe dar o emprego, Kagome...

A garota abriu o mais lindo sorriso ao escutar essas palavras, ato percebido por InuYasha... Mas mesmo assim, o hanyou continuava a encarar outras 'qualidades' dela.

"Eu adoro decote em V" pensou InuYasha, que estava com uma caneta na mão, mas 'acidentalmente', derrubou-a. A caneta rolou e caiu aos pés de Kagome.

-Poderia pegar pra mim? –O hanyou pediu com um sorriso inocente...

Kagome se abaixou para pegá-la e o hanyou se adiantou para olhar no decote, deixando o queixo cair inconscientemente... Aquilo era uma mulher ou uma deusa?

-Aqui está! –Kagome falou tirando InuYasha de seus pensamentos e sorrindo. Ele agradeceu com um movimento da cabeça e passou alguns segundos estudando o 'resto' da garota.

-Você estará livre essa noite? –perguntou por fim.

-O que?? –a garota perguntou assustada. Ele mal a conhecia e estava a chamando para sair?! Seria isso?

-Você estará livre? - ele repetiu –Porque se estiver, podemos fazer um teste...

-Ah... Um teste. -Kagome pareceu um tanto aliviada –Estou sim.

-Então... Esteja aqui ás dez, certo? E... Vista uma saia e uma blusa. -completa o hanyou dando um sorrisinho maroto.

-Certo - Kagome levantou e apertou a mão de InuYasha –Obrigada!

Quando estava prestes a sair, a porta se abriu e um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis entrou na sala ofegante, como se tivesse corrido mais que Kagome para chegar no horário...

O mesmo tentou controlar a respiração e passou a encarar Kagome com um brilho intenso nos olhos. Se ajoelhou perante a garota, que a essa altura não entendia mais nada, e pegou as mãos dela cuidadosamente.

-A senhorita... É um verdadeiro... Anjo...! -completa o rapaz beijando uma das mãos.

-O-obrigada... - Kagome gaguejou. O rapaz se levantou, sem soltar das mãos da garota.

-Me chamo Miroku. - disse, pousando umas das mãos na cintura de Kagome.

-E-eu me chamo Kagome... - ela respondeu nervosa.

Miroku fez uma cara sonhadora, e murmurou algo sobre a voz linda de Kagome...

Encaminhou a garota até uma cadeira e fez com que ela se sentasse. InuYasha observava a cena curioso, mas, sem tirar os olhos de Kagome.

-A Senhorita... Gostaria de ter um filho meu? -pergunta o rapaz passando uma das mãos na coxa de Kagome...

A garota virou-se rapidamente, e acertou o mais belo e forte tapa que InuYasha já havia visto. Miroku caiu no chão, com uma marca exata de cinco dedos em uma das bochechas, e InuYasha rolava de tanto rir, enquanto Kagome tremia de nervosismo. Pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo.

-A-até de noite! –disse saindo da sala.

Miroku ficou observando a garota sair, assim como InuYasha. Virou-se para o mesmo, que ainda ria e disse:

-Pelo menos eu me certifiquei de que são reais... Valeu a pena!

-----------------OoO-------------------------

Kagome olhou para as várias roupas espalhadas em sua cama. Não sabia o que vestir para trabalhar. Depois do episódio com o tal do Miroku, não queria arriscar colocar uma saia tão provocante.

Mas... O tal InuYasha havia dito para ela usar uma saia...Observou seu armário atentamente, e puxou dele um lindo vestido negro, com um dragão branco atravessando seu ombro direito... Não era nem comprido, nem curto... Um tamanho exato. Não era uma saia... Mas era bonito!

-Acho que esse está bom! –Kagome pensou tirando a blusa para vesti-lo.

No exato momento que estava só de calcinha e sutiã a campainha tocou. A garota praguejou e berrou um "Só um minuto". Vestiu o vestido de qualquer jeito e saiu para atender a porta, aliviando-se ao ver que era Rin...

-Entre, por favor! –fala ela abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a amiga, que entrou observando-a com curiosidade.

-Nossa! - comentou rindo - Aonde vai tão arrumada?

-Bem... Eu tenho um teste... Se eu for bem consigo o emprego... Estou tão nervosa Rin!

-Você vai conseguir Kagome! Quer que eu vá com você? – pergunta a garota.

-Ai, você faria isso por mim??? - Kagome perguntou ajoelhando-se na frente da amiga –Por favor, estou com medo do meu chefe tarado!!

-Tarado? -pergunta Rin dando gargalhadas, enquanto escutava Kagome começar a contar a história.

-Pois é... –Kagome falou sentando na cama e colocando as sandálias –O tal de Miroku veio...

-Você disse Miroku?? –Rin perguntou, falando um pouco alto.

-Sim... –Kagome respondeu parando e olhando para a amiga –Você o conhece?

-N-não! Por favor, continue! –Rin mentiu balançando a cabeça negativamente "Ele não muda nunca!" pensou a mesma, observando Kagome contar o resto do acontecido.

-Bem... Foi horrível. Primeiro ele perguntou se eu não gostaria de ter um filho dele! E ainda passou a mão a minha coxa! Eu fiquei traumatizada! Teria negado o emprego na hora se não estivesse precisando tanto!

-Ai Kagome... Que coisa... Vou me arrumar, e não ligue para isso! Já volto! –fala Rin saindo do apartamento, deixando Kagome sozinha.

-Como não vou ligar? -Kagome falou para si mesma, indo no espelho do banheiro passar maquiagem.

--------------OoO--------------------

InuYasha consultou mais uma vez seu relógio: 10:40... A garçonete estava atrasada. Ele e Miroku estavam no andar de cima, observando a boate que já começava a encher. Sesshoumaru também estava lá, mas no andar de baixo, conversando com o barman por ter colocado laxante na bebida de um cliente...

-Ela não chega nunca? –Miroku perguntou impaciente.

-Ela talvez não... - InuYasha falou observando quem acabava de entrar –Mas a Sango sim...

-Sangozinha! –Miroku falou descendo as escadas para receber a moça.

InuYasha continuou observando a Boate. O que faria aquela noite? De alguma forma, aquela Kagome havia mexido com ele... Talvez fosse seu jeito inocente, talvez o seu corpo escultural... Ou apenas o azul acinzentado de seus olhos... Mas ela seria especial.

Ouviu seu celular tocar. Tirou-o do bolso rapidamente, para ver o nome na tela: Kikyou. Suspirou e pensou se devia atender, quando viu Kagome entrando pela porta com uma cara de assustada, olhando ao redor, procurando alguém 'conhecido'.

Colocou o celular dentro de alguma gaveta e a fechou, para em seguida descer. Céus como aquela mulher estava linda com aquele vestido! Os homens da Boate viraram-se para ela, e para uma amiga que a acompanhava... Ambas simplesmente... Maravilhosas...!

Desceu rapidamente para ir ao seu encontro, mas uma garota chamou sua atenção. Estava prestes a segui-la, mas viu que Miroku já se adiantara. Kagome, do outro lado da boate tentava chegar até aquele elevador, quando esbarrou em alguém.

-Desculpa... -pede a garota, levantando os olhos para ver quem era. Um homem com cabelos prateados como os de InuYasha, só que mais longos, e olhos incrivelmente dourados, com uma expressão fria, que o deixava ainda mais belo...

Tudo o quê Kagome pôde ouvir foi Rin, que estava atrás dela gritar para o homem:

-Você?!

----------------------OoO-------------------------------

Ae moçada! Hehehe tudo tranquilo? Bom, fiquei muito feliz por ter recebido tantas reviews para o primeiro cap, espero que ele tenha ficado à altura! Continuem lendo e comentando! Bom, quem quiser falar comigo, é só ir ali no meu profile, pq nosso email não parece aki -.-''''' Então é isso, beijos pra todos!!!

º°ºnHah... eSpeRo que teNham goStado deSSe caPítuLo e paRte da 'demora' foi MiNha ú.ú... Demorei um pouco pra revisar, mas está aqui... Espero que tenham gostado! E resolvemos responder a cada review uma por uma, nós duas xD.. Meu e-mail tbm tah no profile pessoal! bJuSs!

Agradecimentos:

Lo Kagome – **Negrito**

CaHh Kinomoto – Sublinhado

Higurashi** – OiE! Tudo bom? Acho que a gente não demorou muito né? Hehehe, é que quando uma entrava no MSN, a outra tinha que sair -.-''' hehehe, maix de qualquer forma, valew por ter sido a primeira reviewer!!!! Bjoz**

oOi neTa xD! Que bom que você gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Desculpa se agente demorou um pouco, e muito obrigada pelo review xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... bJuSs...

Marih-Chan – **Oiz! Hehehe a fic ta linda mesmo! Claro né com duas lindas escrevendo?? Er! Nada a vê! Que bom que você curtiu, espero q continue lendo e comentando! Bejuz!**

oOi Marih!! tuDo beM?! Que bom que você gostou!! xD Me avise mesmo hein?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também!! xD Obrigada pelo review... E pelos elogios da fic também! bJuSs...

Tassi Higurashi – **Ueba! Tudo sussi? Hehehe ta frio hj neh? Hahaha nd a vê! O Inu ta assanhadinho msm, mais deixa, quem sabe assim a gnt tem chance! Hahaha nd a vê de novo! -.-'' hj soh ta saindo merda! Beijinhuss!!**

oOi TaSSi! Nah.. Que bom que você tah gostando! Agente espera que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom também!! Bem... É verdade... Eles estão assanhados mesmo... ú.ú Mas... Enfim! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e pode deixar que agente avisa qualquer coisa! bJuSs...

Kishu Arashi – **Hehehe brigado pelo "escritora maravilhosa", eu queria que fosse verdade ¬¬... E na verdade era pro Inu estar tão safado quanto o Miroku, mais axo q ele saiu um pouco mais! Espero que esse segundo capitulo tenha saído tão bom quanto você esperava! Beijos!!**

oOi Arashi!! Tudo bem? Espero que sim!! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado... Realmente... O Inu tah safado xD mas é esse o objetivo xD... E... Você não amola agente não! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Aaliah – **Opa, opa! Hehehe, aaa a gente não demorou muito né? É que é melhor deixar pra escrever no fin di semana!! Axo que vai ser um a cada semana! Beijinhus!**

oOi Aaliah! Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito... xD E espero que agente tenha matado um pouco da sua ansiedade! Bem... Tomara que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

Janeka **– OiE!Bom, eu nunca falei com você por MSN, acho que você só falou com a CahH! É, eu espero que a fic continue tão boa quanto as pessoas estão falando! Hehehe Beijos!**

oOi Janaína!! Que bom que você está gostando!! E claro que me lembro de você!! Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito... E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Isis Kazue – **Oie! E aí? O encontro deles ficou bom? Bem profissional, por enquanto! Alias, adorei o "dupla dinâmica" hehehe. A Sango ta bem estressada também! Tomara que você continue lendo e comentando beijos!**

oOiEe!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Nossa, que bom que você ta gostando xD É verdade, o Inu ta mais assanhado que o normal, mas o houshi não pode perder seu posto né?! Bem, o encontro foi aí... Espero que tenha gostado! Tem muito mais ainda xD... E a Sango está sendo 'direta' né?! Espero que tenha gostado do cap.! bJuSs...

Dark Mel – **Opa!! Hehehe, concordo com você, o Inu fica mais fofo quando ta esquentadinho! Que bom que você ta curtindo! Beijos!**

oOie!! É verdade... O Inu tarado fica muito legal xD Que bom que você tah gostando!! Agente não demorou muito não é?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Kk Higurashi – **Oi!! Bom respondendo algumas coisas: O Miroku não tem namorada, e a barro só leva chifre XD Não me lembro se já vi comentário seu nas minhas fics, mas o nome das duas "principais" são Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você e Love Above All Things! Se quiser da uma olhadinha! E o Sesshy deu as caras! Maix ele vai participar mais no próximo! Beijos!**

oOi Kk!! Que bom que você gostou xD É verdade... São mulherengos mesmo ú.ú... Acho que a Lo já respondeu as perguntas né?! Eu ia responder i.i... Huhuhuhu... O Sesshy fez uma rápida aparição aqui não é?! Mas teremos mais dele no próximo capítulo! Bem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

Kagome-chn LP – **Oi!! Bom, acho q a CahH não vai gostar muito do SEU Sesshy, mais por mim ta tranqüilo, pq eu prefiro o Inu e o Kouga! Shauishausahsua ele vai aparecer mais nos próximos, nesse aí ele só fez uma pontinha! Beijos!**

oOi fiLha xD Tudo bem?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Bem... Meu Sesshy apareceu nesse capítulo xD (ºSem brigas xD ti amo filhaº), e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Nat D – **Opa! Tudo bom? Como eu já disse algumas vezes, a gente não demorou tanto, né CahH? E tomara que o capitulo tenha ficado à altura do primeiro! Hehehe Beijos!!**

oOi Nat xD Nhah... Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Desculpa não ter te falado... Sério mesmo i.i Acho que esqueci de contar... Mas... Está aqui a continuação!! bJuSs...

Alexandra – **Oie! Que bom que você gostou, continua lendo e comentando viu? Beijinhus!**

oOiEe!! Nossa, que bom que você gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... O que está achando do 'novo' Inu?! Huhuhuhu... Espero não ter demorado xD... bJuSs...

Gy-Chan – **Fala moça! Hehehe é a mami acabo me dando um nome, meio sugestivo assim neh? E eu sou a mais velha sim, portanto, exijo respeito!! Continua lendo viu? Se não você apanha! Hhahaha Beijos!!**

oOi fiLha xD Que bom que você tah gostando!! E... Não vamos questionar a minha 'criatividade' com nomes né?! Huhuhuhuhu... E... o Inu tah galinha mesmo... Mas... Veremos né?! Também te adoro filha xD Espero que tenha gostado... E ta desculpada xD bJuSs...

Tici-Chan – **Oie! ?Que bom que você gostou da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! . Continua lendo e comentando viu?? Beijos!**

oOi Tici xD Nah.. Que bom que você está gostando xD Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito, e espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom também!! bJuSs...

Lady Mirza – **Oie! Tudo bom? Bom, antes de tudo quero dizer que sou uma grande fã sua, e que adoro muito as suas fics! Acho que eu já disse isso nas minhas reviews mais não custa nada dizer de novo! E que bom que você gostou da fic, continue lendo e comentando ok? Beijinhuz!!**

oOie Mirza xD Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Bem... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado xD Quanto a K-Chan e o Inu... Vai dar o que falar xDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E espero não ter demorado muito xD bJuSs...

Cherryx – **Opa! Tudo bom? Que bom que você curtiu a fic, isso deixa a gente muito feliz! espero que continue lendo e comentando!! Beijos!**

oOie!! Que bom que você está gostando!! Espero que continue boa a fic xD ... O que achou desse capítulo?! Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

.::MaH::.** oOi maH!! Aqui é a caHh... Bem, a Lo me mandou pra ver o capítulo que agente fez, e acho que quando ela me mandou sua review ainda não tinha chego! Mas... Eu vou responder por nós duas xD Muito obrigada pelo review, e ficamos muito felizes de saber que você está gostando!! Realmente, estimula e muito xD Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...**

**É isso!! Vamos ficando por aki!! Muitos beijos, beijos e beijos! Até mais!!!!**


	3. E a noite continua

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.ú

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

---------OoO---------

**caPíTuLo 3 – E a noite continua... xD**

Rin e Sesshomaru continuaram se encarando por um tempo, ambos surpresos. Kagome olhou para os dois, percebendo que estava sobrando. Para sua sorte, InuYasha apareceu na mesma hora, para tirá-la dali.

-Hei menina! Me acompanhe... -fala o hanyou a puxando pelo braço, mas não sem antes observar como ela estava linda naquele vestido...

Kagome, sem perceber, continuou seguindo InuYasha, que a levou até o elevador, onde subiram para o escritório... O hanyou abriu a porta, Miroku não estava lá. Ele sentou-se e mostrou para Kagome uma cadeira, onde a garota se sentou.

-Então! –disse apoiando as mãos em cima da mesa e olhando seriamente para Kagome - Lembre-se, isso é um teste! Se você fizer tudo certo, será contratada! Qualquer erro e você esta fora!

A garota concordou com a cabeça, e um incomodo silêncio pairou no local, enquanto InuYasha ajeitava-se na cadeira. Um celular começou a tocar... Kagome estranhou um pouco o fato de InuYasha nem se mexer para pegá-lo... Mas continuou a encará-lo.

-Então! Você pode ir! As outras garçonetes estão com o uniforme daqui... Lá em baixo, você pode pedir ajuda a alguma delas, tenho certeza que elas te dirão exatamente o que fazer! Daqui a pouco eu desço pra ver como você esta se saindo.

-Você não vai atender isso?! -pergunta Kagome antes de sair da sala.

-Não! - InuYasha falou sorrindo... –Eu me interesso mais em falar com você do que atender quem esta me ligando...

Kagome deu um sorriso extremamente falso para o hanyou, que correspondeu, para em seguida, sair da sala.

Desceu e foi até o bar, onde uma garota morena servia vários copos ao mesmo tempo.

-Com licença... - Kagome falou timidamente, mas a garota ignorou-a.

-Com licença! –repetiu falando mais alto. A garota levantou os olhos para ela, irritada com a interrupção.

-O que vai querer?

-Na verdade...

-Seja rápida... Estou muito ocupada... -interrompe a garçonete.

-Eu sou nova aqui! - Kagome falou rapidamente –O Sr. InuYasha falou que uma garçonete podia me dizer o que eu preciso fazer...

-Ah, então você é a famosa nova garçonete? –a garota parou de servir o copo e veio andando até ela - Me chamo Sango.

-Sou Kagome...

A garçonete a observou de cima abaixo, e abriu em seguida um sorriso.

-Terá problemas por aqui menina...

-Porque?! -pergunta Kagome um tanto assustada.

-Essa sua cara de anjo... Bem, de qualquer forma, me acompanhe. -pede Sango entrando atrás do balcão sendo seguida por Kagome.

-Por enquanto, tudo o que você precisa fazer é atender os pedidos que são tirados direto no balcão. Ta vendo todas aquelas pessoas se amontoando ali...? É elas que você vai atender - Sango explicou apontando para muitas pessoas que quase se jogavam no balcão para serem atendidas, a maioria homens - Antes de mais nada, você tem que marcar na ficha deles o pedido! Nunca se esqueça disso!

-E-entendi –respondeu Kagome.

-Mais tarde vão chegar as pessoas realmente importantes - Sango falou enquanto servia dois copos de chop –Eles vão ficar na área VIP, do outro lado da pista de dança... O grande desafio é conseguir levar as bebidas até lá... Viva, e seca!

Kagome respirou fundo antes de pegar um papel e uma caneta, e começou a andar na direção dos 'desesperados'... Céus! Aquilo parecia mais a fila do SUS!

-B-boa noite - Gaguejou. Mas antes que conseguisse perguntar o que a pessoa queria, já choviam pedidos e pessoas com as fichas na mão.

-Um martini!

-Um whisky duplo com gelo!

-Três cervejas!

-Uma vodka!

A garota jurou que ia ficar maluca. Pedir calma para aquelas pessoas não ia adiantar muita coisa. Sango apareceu atrás de si e tirou o bloco de papel das suas mãos.

-Isso não vai adiantar nada! - disse –Olhe e aprenda!

Virou-se para um cliente, ouvindo o que ela falava enquanto pegava os copos.

-Eu quero vodka com soda! - um homem falou.

-Marque na ficha dele! - Sango ordenou à Kagome, enquanto servia o cliente. Terminou e logo se virou para outro, fazendo um sinal para Kagome fazer o mesmo.

Aos poucos, Kagome se acostumou com o clima do local... Mas onde Rin estava?! Infelizmente, não teve tempo de ver o que havia acontecido com a amiga.

-Anjo! Sangozinha!- Kagome ouviu uma voz atrás de si chamando.

Virou-se por apenas um segundo para ver quem era...

Sango nem se virou. Parecia conhecer bem o rapaz. Continuou servindo e anotando pedidos.

-Não se distraia com pouca coisa Kagome! - fala a garota fazendo a garota voltar a anotar as coisas

-Ora Sango! - Miroku falou se aproximando da garota - Eu sei que você adora quando eu venho te visitar aqui...

-Na verdade, você só incomoda Miroku! Estou trabalhando, e Kagome também! -fala Sango se desvencilhando do rapaz, sem parar de atender os pedidos.

Kagome aproveitou a distração dos dois para percorrer o bar com os olhos, na esperança de encontrar Rin.

-Ótimo! - Sango falou olhando para um youkai que entrava no bar - Hei Kouga! Venha atender os pedidos, eu e a Kagome vamos para a pista!

-Você e quem? - O youkai perguntou enquanto arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

-Quase me esqueço! -fala a garota puxando a Kagome -Essa é a nova garçonete, a Kagome.

-O-oi... - Kagome gaguejou, olhando para o youkai na sua frente. Era alto, moreno, com os longos cabelos presos num rabo alto e Seus olhos eram extremamente azuis e profundos...

O rapaz a olhava atentamente, parecia reparar em cada pequeno detalhe de Kagome... A garota não teve muito tempo de olhá-lo, Sango a arrastou dali.

Miroku se voltou para o youkai assim que as duas garotas se afastaram.

-Um anjo, não é?!

-Mais que é isso... - Kouga sorriu - Uma deusa!

--------------oOo---------------

-O que traz você a um de meus bares menina?! -pergunta o youkai sem parar de encarar Rin.

-Vim com a minha amiga, passar uma noite agradável... Por essa e por outras, eu não quero passar mais tempo perto de você, pra não tornar tudo desagradável! -fala Rin empurrando Sesshomaru e andando em direção ao bar.

-Não era isso que você costumava dizer a alguns meses atrás - O youkai disse desdenhoso. Rin parou de andar e se voltou para ele.

-Há alguns meses atrás eu era uma garota idiota o suficiente para estar com você! Então não me compare a antes...

-Você não costumava reclamar tanto também... -comenta Sesshomaru, andando na direção contrária da garota.

-Arrogante! -foi o único comentário de Rin, antes de ir até o bar tentar encontrar Kagome, mas tudo que encontrou foi Miroku parado, observando algo no meio da pista.

-Miroku! -exclama a garota tirando o rapaz de seu 'transe'.

-Han? Ah, oi Rin! Faz tempo que você não aparecia! - Miroku falou sorrindo para a garota, mais logo voltando a atenção para a pista novamente.

Rin ficou um pouco confusa, mas logo se virou para ver o que Miroku tanto observava...

-Nem pense em se aproveitar da minha amiga Kagome seu devasso! -fala a garota avistando o que tanto entretia Miroku.

-Amiga? Então você a conhece? - Miroku exclamou feliz. No minuto seguinte, já estava ajoelhado na frente de Rin, segurando sua mão - Me diga que você não falou nada de mim para ela!

-De seu passado E presente sujo?! Mas é claro! -fala Rin, se divertindo ao ver a cara de desespero do rapaz.

-Rin, você...

-Claro que não Miroku...! Não se faz isso com os amigos... –interrompeu Rin retirando as mãos de Miroku que se aproximavam de... Locais indevidos.

O rapaz se levantou passando a mão nos cabelos e comentou:

- Se você tem que falar pra alguém não se aproveitar dela, é melhor dar esse aviso pro InuYasha!

-Mas o InuYasha está namorando aquela tal de Kikyou, não está?!

-Feh! Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença - uma voz rude soou por trás dos dois. Rin se virou e encontrou InuYasha com um olhar desconfiado.

-InuYasha!! -fala a garota correndo até o hanyou animada e abraçando-o.

-Rin! Fazia tempo que eu não te via! - o hanyou falou retribuindo ao abraço da garota - Acho que desde que você e o Sesshoum...

-Não vamos lembrar disso agora! - Rin falou se soltando do abraço e olhando bem para InuYasha. Ele continuava lindo como sempre. Quase tão lindo quanto seu Sesshomaru... Seu??

Rin balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, e passou a observar Kagome na pista. InuYasha acompanhou o olhar de Rin, e viu que a garota observava a nova garçonete.

-Você a conhece?! Ou mudou seu interesse e resolveu virar lésbica? -pergunta o hanyou rindo.

-Kagome?! Ela é minha melhor amiga! Eu vim com ela!!

-Melhor amiga? - InuYasha repetiu e Rin confirmou com a cabeça.

InuYasha sorriu e passou o braço em volta dos ombros da garota.

-Rin, minha amiga! Vamos lá em cima conversar, eu te pago um drinque.

-Nem vem InuYasha! - Rin falou se esquivando do rapaz - Nem pense em vir com os seus joguinhos pra cima da Kagome, ela não é como essa sua namorada.

-Joguinhos?! Do que está falando? -pergunta InuYasha se fazendo de inocente.

-É sim... -fala Rin voltando a procurar Kagome - Que horas acaba o turno dela?

-Acaba agora mesmo se você aceitar tomar um drinque comigo... -fala o hanyou dando um sorriso vitorioso, e seguindo para a pista, onde Kagome tentava passar equilibrando a bandeja.

-Hei menina... Dois martinis na minha sala em cinco minutos... -sussurra o hanyou no ouvido de Kagome, fazendo com que ela quase derrubasse a bandeja no chão. Viu que Rin seguiu InuYasha, mas deu pouca importância a isso... Correu até o bar e pegou os dois martinis. Colocou-os na bandeja e subiu com cuidado para não derrubar. Bateu na porta de leve e abriu-a.

-Com licença, Sr. InuYasha - Kagome falou entrando. Olhou para a cadeira onde estivera sentada horas antes e se surpreendeu com quem viu. Rin??

Kagome depositou as bebidas na mesa, e Rin sorriu para ela.

-Sente-se Kagome... -fala InuYasha apontando para outra cadeira -Soube que é amiga da Senhorita Rin...

-Sou... Sou sim... -fala Kagome se sentando com cuidado.

-Eu observei o seu trabalho nessa noite... Está contratada. -fala o hanyou piscando para Rin.

-Sério?? - Kagome falou se levantando e sorrindo para InuYasha. Ele retribuiu ao sorriso e fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Agora... - ele disse abrindo sua gaveta e pegando um cartão. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada em seu celular. "20 chamadas não atendidas". Deu uma risada e voltou a falar com Kagome - Preciso que você vá a esse endereço... Uma senhora chamada Kaede é a encarregada de costurar o uniforme daqui. Ela vai tirar suas medidas.

"Quero só ver as medidas dessa menina" pensa o hanyou maliciosamente... "Pensando melhor..."

-Deixa pra amanhã! -fala InuYasha guardando o papel -Eu vou lhe acompanhar...Já pode ir pra casa se quiser Kagome...

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando Rin sozinha com InuYasha mais uma vez.

-Acho que eu também vou indo – Rin falou pegando sua bolsa. – Só mais uma coisa InuYasha...

-Sim?

-Eu estou falando sério... Não fique fazendo seus joguinhos com a Kagome. Ela é diferente das garotas com que você esta acostumado...

-É por isso que eu gosto mais delas do que das outras... – InuYasha sussurrou para si mesmo, vendo Rin sair da sala. –Ah, Rin! –grita o hanyou.

-O que foi? – a garota parou na porta.

-Avise a Kagome para estar aqui as duas ok? – InuYasha pediu. Rin sorriu e concordou, saindo logo após.

---------oOo--------

**Fala moçadaaa!! Aqui é a Lo Kagome! Curtindo o feriado? Espero que sim!! Bom, o ultimo capitulo não saiu exatamente do jeito que eu esperava, eu achava que podia ter saído melhor, mais eu tava com um blokeio dos foda!! Hehehe Eu e a CahH estamos muito felizes com as reviews, continuem mandando! Agora a gnt vai agradecer, uma a uma huuhsuahuhauahuahua!!! **

Agradecimentos:

Lo Kagome – **Negrito**

CaHh Kinomoto – Sublinhado

Dessa-Chan – **fala miga! Tudo bom? Hehehe que bom que você ta gostando da fic, e essa historia que você não escreve bem não tem nada haver, é só você pensar que você escreve bem e ter fé em si mesma!! Muitos beijos!!**

oOi Dessa!! Muito obrigada pela review menina!! Sim, é verdade, estão bem assanhadinhos mesmo!! Mas... Quanto a Rin, você pode ver o quê aconteceu né?! Espero que tenha gostado! bJuSs...

Tassi Higurashi – **Bom, di boa, acho q eles não vão parar com o assanhamento não XD hehehehehe foi mal! Mais é como eu disse antes, quem sabe a gente não tem uma chance daí? Heheheh bjinhus!!**

oOie Tassi!! Que bom que você gostou do cap. Passado! A Lo já falou que eles não vão parar né?! Mas... QUEM SABE, assim, por ironia do destino, o assanhamento não diminui um pouco?! E realmente, a Kikyo tem chifres... Coitada ú.ú... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Cherryx – **Claro que a gente comenta as reviews!! A gente vive delas!!! Era o mínimo que a gente podia fazer! Hehehe mtos beijinhus!**

oOi Cherryx!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! É verdade, o Miroku não tem jeito... ú.ú... Ahh que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também!! E claro, é um enorme prazer receber as reviews, respondê-las então, nem se fala! bJuSs...

Kagome-Chn LP – **OieEE!! Bom a gente colocou o Kouga, com um participaçõa pequenininha, mais axo que ele ainda vai ter um papel maior! Axo que eh melhor vc e a CaHh se entenderam logo com essa coisa de "meu" Sesshy! Contanto q ngm mexa com o meu inu, meu kouga, meu kurama ta valendo! Hehehe bjoes!!**

oOie!! Ahh que bom que você tah gostando!! E... Bloqueio acontece... A Lo tava com bloqueio, mas um certo baterista 'desbloqueou' ela... xD huasdhuashdu!! O Sesshy é lindo mesmo... E os meninos estão realmente safadinhos! E quanto ao Kouga... Ele vai ter mais ainda! xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E quanto ao Jacken... Ela já teve o que mereceu! Depois te explico o que fiz com ele xD bJuSs...

KK Higurashi – **OieEeE!!! Espero que você tenha curtido minhas fics! Eu achei o ultimo capitulo /-, pq eu tava com um puuuuuta bloqueio... Mas acho q esse ficou melhor né? Hehehe continua lendo e comentando viu?? Beijões**

oOie Kk!! Que bom que você está gostando!! Fico muito feliz! Quanto à idéia... Caramba, foi num dia de plena perversão sério mesmo! huhuhuhu... Bem... O Sesshy é sempre maravilhoso..,! É verdade, o Inu tah tarado mesmo... Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer agora... Espero que agente não tenha demorado!! Te adoro miga, bJuSs...

Juliana-Chan – **OiiII!! Sumiu do MSN minina! Vê se aparece mais por la! Que bom que você ta gostando, e realmente, acho que eu e a CahH estamos fazendo uma ótima dupla! Hehehe tbm ti doruuu bjoesss**

oOie cuNhada xD! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz, sério mesmo!! Eu to gostando de trabalhar nessa fic, é muito divertido xD Se você soubesse o tanto de porcaria que agente pensa xD huhuhuhu Te adoro... bJuSs...

Marih-Chan – **OiIii! Bom, a gente ta tentando manter uma média de um capitulo por semana! Hsauishauihsa axo q não ta sendo mto difícil pq a gnt soh escreve nos findis! Beijos!!**

oOie Marih!! Ah, que bom que você está gostando!! Fico muito feliz de saber isso! Espero que agente não tenha demorado pra postar... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs!

Kishu Arashi – **Amadora o &$&¨!!!!! Suas fics são ótimas, eu leio mto elas e adoro!! Não venha com esse papo! Lo se acalmando hehehe o InU é Kawaii de qualquer jeito realmente.... mais eu prefiro ele safadeenhu!!! Huhsuiahsuiah bjoesssss**

oOiEe!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando!! Bem... Acho que a Lo já falou tudo né?! Você não é amadora &¨#$ nenhuma! Huhuhuhuhu xD Eu adoro suas fics tbm! Ahh, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E Eu e a Lo te ameaçamos de morte se você repetir tamanha mentira, você escreve bem! ºLo, era pra ser direta assim?!º! Te adoro... bJuSs...

Isis Kazue – **OiEeE! O Inu ta taradão mesmo, mais assim é melhor! Hsuahsuiahsuiahsuia lo envergonhada Obs: isso ae entre os asteriscos eh mentira, nem to envergonhada, to é outra coisa!!! Hsauishuaihsuiaha Beijos!!**

oOie Isis!! É verdade, o Inu tah tarado xD Foi uma secada realmente muito boa aquela, hein?! Acho que é a convivência... Não sei...! Quanto a Kikyo... Digamos, que por enquanto ela é uma 'corna mansa' xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Alexandra – **Que bom que você acha a gente criativa, nem sempre é muito fácil... ''' maix acho que deu pra imaginar o tapa, não é muito difícil né? Beijos!!**

oOi Alexandra!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Nossa, que bom que você gostou!! O tapa... Bem, imagine um bemm dolorido! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! bJuSs...

Bianca Himura – **Oie! De boua, axo que vc num convento não ia dar mto certo hsuahsuahsua... imagina eu intaum X aushausha nd a vê, como sempre! Nem da nd vc não ter comentado no outro, o bom é que comentou nesse! Beijões!**

oOi fiLha xD Ahh que bom que gostou!! E o Sesshy apareceu... Isso é MUITO bom! Bem... Deve ter acontecido algum problema, mas fico feliz em saber que leu! Pelo menos comentou no cap. Passado né?! Nada de convento... ú.ú Vou arrumar um marido pra você... O quê você acha do Sanosuke?! E do Aoshi?ºSó pra saber...º Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

Nika-Dono – **Mana linda do meu heart!!! Vc não sabe como eu fikei feliz qndo vi o seu coment! Que bom que você ta lendo e gostando, e nunca se skça que eu te amo mto mto mto mto e que qualquer coisa eu tow aki!! Beijões, te amo1!**

oOie Mana da Lo xD Que bom que você gostou!! Sumir?! Porque sumir?! Tudo bem... Eu sei que sou intrometida e isso não é da minha conta... Espero que leia esse capítulo! E espero que goste!! bJuSs...

Akane Tendou **– Oie!! Na real, eu também não sei o que Miroku fez pro Sesshy, mais axo q foi uma coisa muito seria XD continua lendo e comentando viu?? Beijões!!!**

oOie!! Ahh que bom que você está gostando!! Bem... O Miroku pe normal ser assanhado... Quanto ao Inu... Espero que esteja gostando dele!! Bem... Quanto ao que ele fez, eu esperava que a Lo soubesse responder ¬¬ Mas tudo bem xD huasidiuahsi... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

Lady Mirza – **Oie! Desculpa ter terminado o capitulo dakele jeito, mais a gnt tem que deixar um clima de suspense né?? Hehehe, bom, os caps taum com uma media de 7 pgs cada um, na fonte 14 "''' axo q é uma boua média neh? Continua lendo e comentando viu, mtos beijos!**

oOiEe!! Amiga de teoria xD Caramba, adorei ficar conversando das teorias xDD Espero que conversemos mais sobre elas! Quanto ao capítulo... Desculpe, mas foi necessário!! Hehehehe... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! 200 pags, com fonte 12?! Acho que agente ia morrer digitando... Vamos com calma... Huhuhuhu... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e espero não ter demorado muito.. bJuSs...

Janeka – **Oi!! Que bom q vc ta gostando, espero q esse cap tnha superado o outro continue comentando!! Beijos!!**

oOie Jana!! Tudo bem?! Espero que siM!! Que bom que você adorou o capítulo passado!! Isso deixa agente muito feliz...! Espero não ter demorado tanto assim... E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

**É isso moçada! To cansadinha, intaum deixo vocês nas mãos da CaHh!! Shuashauihsuai bjoes!**

oOi peSSoaL!! Eu só queria dizer, que espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo!! A Lo tah cansada, pq num fez nada o dia inteiro... Entendam... Isso cansa... Huhuhu brincadeira xD COMENTEM por favoR xDD 

Acho que é só isso... Obrigada pessoal... Bjusss....


	4. A luz do pôrdosol

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.ú

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

---------OoO---------

**caPíTuLo 4– A luz do pôr-do-sol xD**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, levantou-se e sentiu a cabeça pesar um pouco. Ainda podia ouvir vozes de clientes pedindo as bebidas. Sua cabeça doía, parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

"Ai, minha cabeça... Será que todas as noites vão ser assim?". A garota levantou-se e cambaleou em direção ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto devagar, e olhou-se... Era meio dia ainda. Tinha tempo de se arrumar e sair para encontrar InuYasha. Na verdade ele ia acompanhá-la até a tal costureira.

Arrumou-se lentamente, e colocou sua calça Jeans preta e uma blusa regata vermelha. Depois de vestida, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo. Olhou no espelho e sorriu satisfeita com o que vira. Estava passando um pouco de maquiagem quando a campainha tocou. Atendeu animada, pensando ser Rin, mas se deparou com alguém que não esperava.

-Sr. InuYasha?! -exclama a garota observando à pessoa parada na porta.

-Sim... É que não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi passar mais cedo... –o hanyou disse sorrindo.

-Como sabe que moro aqui?!

-Bem... Como um bom chefe, eu tenho o endereço dos meus empregados... – ele disse olhando ao redor - Será que eu posso entrar?

-Ah, claro, desculpe! - Kagome falou dando passagem para o chefe - Pode ficar à vontade, desculpe a bagunça, é que não terminei a mudança ainda.

-Não se preocupe - InuYasha falou entrando no lugar.

-Eu já volto, só preciso terminar de fazer umas coisinhas - Kagome disse entrando pelo corredor. Foi até o banheiro, terminar de se arrumar e InuYasha esperou na sala.

Em uma delas, Kagome estava com um garoto muito parecido com ela, com uma mulher e um velho. Também havia algumas fotos de quando era criança. A garota era realmente bonita, e ao que parecia, desde pequena. Havia uma outra um pouco mais ao lado desta, parecia até escondida... A garota estava abraçada com um rapaz. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

-É o Houjo... -fala Kagome entrando na sala.

-Seu...? -InuYasha pareceu interessado

-Meu ex-namorado... -sussurra a garota. Kagome pode ter tentado esconder, mas pareceu sofrer ao lembrar dele.

-O que aconteceu?! -InuYasha perguntou, disposto a descobrir.

-Bem... Digamos que eu sou uma 'corna'. - fala Kagome dando o riso mais falso que InuYasha já vira.

-Quem seria louco pra fazer isso com você? - InuYasha falou se aproximando.

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso que desapareceu em seguida. O hanyou pensou um pouco no que disse. Como ele estava sendo falso! Fazia a mesma coisa com Kikyou, mas não sentia nada, nem mesmo remorso. Porque com Kagome ele se sentia assim... Culpado? E além do mais, não havia feito nada para ela!

-Acho que... Ele encontrou alguém melhor que eu - Kagome sussurrou. InuYasha estava muito próximo de si, já podia sentir um pouco do calor do seu corpo.

-Eu acho impossível... -InuYasha falou baixinho.

-Bem... Está na hora, não?! -Kagome estava se sentindo um tanto incomodada com a proximidade do hanyou.

-Do que? - InuYasha perguntou confuso.

-De a gente ir... - Kagome falou olhando para o relógio. Ainda era uma hora... InuYasha sorriu.

-Acho que não! - disse sem se afastar de Kagome. A garota sentia cada vez mais o corpo quente de InuYasha próximo do seu. Era tão gostoso...

-M-mas... Então... – Kagome gaguejou tentando se afastar - Vamos... Almoçar?! Desculpa, mas eu não almocei ainda!

-Não é bom almoçar antes e tirar as medidas, melhor deixar isso pra depois!

-É? - Kagome perguntou, com sua cabeça funcionando rapidamente, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para se afastar do hanyou - E-então... Por que não me mostra a cidade? Eu não conheci tudo ainda!

-Tudo bem... -fala InuYasha suspirando e indo até a porta, para em seguida abri-la.

-Vamos! -fala Kagome saindo rapidamente, sendo seguida pelo hanyou.

Chegaram em frente ao prédio e Kagome olhou para os lados, procurando um carro que parecesse ser de InuYasha...

-O que esta procurando? - InuYasha perguntou indo para um carro parado em frente ao edifício. Era vermelho, conversível, e assim que acionou o botão do alarme, desceu a capota, revelando o caríssimo couro que revestia o carro.

-E-esse carro é seu? - Kagome perguntou surpresa.

-Não! É do seu vizinho de cima, eu vi ele parado e achei que era mais bonito que o meu - InuYasha respondeu sarcástico, abrindo a porta para a garota entrar.

-Vindo de você, não se duvida. -responde Kagome no mesmo tom, aceitando a gentileza e entrando no carro.

-Onde quer ir? - InuYasha perguntou. Não parava de se indagar o que tinha feito pra ter a sorte de ter aquela garota querendo que ele lhe mostrasse a cidade. "Ela TEM QUE estar na minha cama hoje!" pensou.

-Bem... Tem algum lugar bonito por aqui?! -pergunta Kagome enquanto ajeitava os cabelos, aproveitando o carro que havia parado no sinaleiro. Algumas mulheres a observavam cheias de inveja, mas Kagome fingiu não notar.

-Eu sei um lugar muito bonito... - InuYasha comentou, surpreendentemente sério - Mas eu prefiro te mostrar assim que nós sairmos da costureira... Você se importa?

-Tudo bem... -responde Kagome ruborizando -Vamos, então?

InuYasha concordou com a cabeça, e pegou o caminho na direção da casa de Kaede. Passaram por mais algumas ruas, até chegarem a uma bonita casa amarela. InuYasha estacionou o carro, e ajudou Kagome a descer.

"Pra que tanta gentileza?" se pergunta a garota andando até o portão da casa.

InuYasha tocou a campainha e uma velha baixinha veio atender a porta. Tinha longos cabelos grisalhos e um tapa olho no olho direito.

"Uma costureira cega... Que ótimo, aonde eu vim parar?!" pensa Kagome entrando na casa, e sentando no sofá que a velha lhe indicou.

-Espere só um momento, estou terminando de atender uma cliente - a velha disse com uma voz um pouco rude. Kagome aproveitou e se virou para InuYasha.

-É... Sr. InuYasha?

-Ei! Pare com essa coisa de senhor! - o hanyou falou levantando as mãos, como se estivesse sendo acusado de alguma coisa - Só InuYasha!

-Tudo bem... InuYasha. -fala Kagome irônica - Qual é a dessa velha? Ela é cega!

InuYasha não teve tempo de responder, Kaede apareceu na mesma hora e chamou Kagome para dentro de uma pequena sala, de onde uma outra garota saía.

-Venha menina. -fala Kaede a chamando para uma sala -Você também InuYasha, precisarei de ajuda, a idade anda atrapalhando meu trabalho!

-Co-como assim? - Kagome gaguejou - N-Não!

-Não discuta! - a velha falou fechando a porta - Tire logo essas roupas!

-Não se discute com os mais velhos. –fala InuYasha com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, entrando na sala que Kaede indicou.

-Eu não vou...! -Kagome olhou para os lados meio desesperada.

InuYasha mantinha um sorriso enorme de satisfação em seu rosto... Estava adorando Kaede naquele momento.

-Menina, tire as roupas! Preciso de medidas exatas. Primeiro a blusa. -fala a velha pegando uma fita para medi-la. Kagome não se mexeu, apavorada com a idéia de ficar seminua na frente de InuYasha.

-InuYasha, acho que ela precisa de ajuda para tirar a blusa, queira fazer o favor, sim?! Minha idade não permite mais movimentos bruscos...

O hanyou mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, e se aproximou da garota, no intuito de ajudá-la com o 'problema' da blusa.

-Eu posso tirá-la sozinha! -fala Kagome afastando as mãos do hanyou... "Maldita velha!".

A garota deu um longo suspiro e retirou a camiseta, revelando um corpo esbelto e invejável. Kagome escondia o que podia, mesmo que não adiantasse muito. "Droga! Justo hoje eu tinha que por esse sutiã vermelho!".

A velha se aproximou com a fita, mas suas mãos eram tremulas o suficiente para não conseguir medir Kagome direito. InuYasha parecia hipnotizado, olhava fixamente para os seios fartos da garota, exatamente onde Kaede media.

-Porcaria! - a velha reclamou - Não consigo ler esses números minúsculos! InuYasha! Ei, InuYasha?

-O que? – o hanyou perguntou confuso, piscando varias vezes, como quem é acordado de um sonho.

-Venha ler esse numero pra mim! - Kaede pediu.

-O que? - Kagome perguntou. Já era suficiente que ele a visse sem blusa, agora a velha queria que ele colocasse o rosto no meio de seu peito? - Não, isso não!

-Não se mexa tanto! - Kaede reclamou mais uma vez - InuYasha! Por Favor!

InuYasha se aproximou sorrindo... Já era um sonho ver de longe... Kagome estava muito vermelha, e a essa altura tentava se concentrar em qualquer coisa, que não fosse o hanyou se aproximando.

-Ei... Você não é míope, pode muito bem ler daí onde está! -fala Kagome fazendo InuYasha acordar de seus devaneios.

-Se você quer assim - InuYasha falou sorrindo e lendo da onde estava, onde a visão já era privilegiada. Não sabia que se daria tão bem acompanhando a garota... Quando Miroku ficasse sabendo... Olhou com mais atenção no pequeno numero na fita amarela - No-noventa e um??

Kaede anotou em um papel, como se aquilo fosse normal... InuYasha encarava Kagome abismado.

-O que foi dessa vez?! -pergunta a garota pegando a blusa.

-Você... Usa... Silicone?!

-O QUÊ?! CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IDIOTA! -fala Kagome visivelmente nervosa.

-Bem, vai saber não é?! Eu nunca peguei pra ver se são reais... -comenta a hanyou, fazendo Kagome ficar extremamente vermelha.

-Acho melhor deixar você com essa dúvida. – Kagome respondeu virando de costas e colocando a blusa.

O hanyou sorriu maliciosamente "Vamos ver quanto tempo eu levo pra tirar essa 'dúvida'...".

-Rápido menina, preciso medir as coxas e o quadril... Tire sua calça.

-O QUÊ?! -grita Kagome pasma.

-Bem... Ninguém nunca veio com uma calça grossa como esta tirar medidas antes menina... Tire-as logo! -fala Kaede impaciente.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha, que fez uma cara séria ao perceber isso. A garota respirou fundo novamente.

-Você não vai precisar da ajuda dele dessa vez, não é? -pergunta ela esperançosa para Kaede.

-Provavelmente não... Porque?! -pergunta a velha pegando a fita e fazendo um gesto para Kagome ser rápida.

-Então... Pode sair InuYasha. -fala Kagome abrindo um belo sorriso.

-Sair? Porque? - InuYasha perguntou fazendo uma cara de indignação - A velhota precisa que eu veja os números!

-Não se preocupe! - Kagome falou dando um sorriso maior ainda - Eu mesma vejo!

InuYasha revirou os olhos, e saiu ao perceber o olhar assassino de Kaede.

O hanyou encostou-se na porta, e ficou esperando, não demorou muito para Kagome sair da sala com a velha.

-Então? - InuYasha perguntou.

-Você pode vir buscar o uniforme dela daqui a cinco dias - Kaede falou entregando uma fichinha para a garota.

-Mas... E as medidas? - InuYasha perguntou.

-Eu já tirei! - Kaede falou como se fosse óbvio

-Sim... E eu não vou ver?! -pergunta o hanyou indignado.

-Não! - a velha respondeu - Vão embora, eu tenho trabalho pra fazer!

InuYasha saiu com uma cara mal-humorada e Kagome riu.

-Porque está tão bravo?

-Ora... Perco esse tempo todo, pra nada! -resmunga o hanyou entrando no carro, sendo seguido por Kagome que apenas ria.

-E agora... Aonde vamos? -pergunta a garota.

-No lugar que eu lhe prometi... -responde InuYasha se lembrando de repente e sorrindo.

-Mas... Eu estou com fome. Agente podia comer antes?

-Tudo bem... -responde o hanyou mudando a direção do carro de repente.

Os dois entraram numa lanchonete, onde Kagome pediu um x-salada e uma coca.

-Você sempre come essas coisas super saudáveis? - InuYasha perguntou depois de alguns longos minutos de silencio, assistindo a garota pedir mais um refrigerante.

-Sim. Porque? - Kagome perguntou enquanto dava mais uma mordida.

-Por nada... - InuYasha respondeu suspirando "Como ela mantém o corpo desse jeito?" - Que horas são?

-Hmmmm - Kagome resmungou olhando para o relógio de pulso - Cinco e meia!

-Cinco e meia??? - InuYasha perguntou num grito e Kagome confirmou. O hanyou levantou e pegou a garota pela mão.

-Ei! O que esta fazendo?

-Já está quase na hora do pôr-do-sol - InuYasha respondeu botando Kagome para dentro do carro e dando a partida.

-Sim! E dai?

-E daí, que se o sol o se pôr... Não vai ter graça! - InuYasha respondeu com um sorriso, dirigindo em alta velocidade. Kagome não entendeu o que o hanyou queria dizer, mas ficou calada. Reconheceu o caminho, viu que ele se dirigia à estrada. Virou numa rua pequena, andou mais um pouco e parou.

-Onde estamos? - Kagome perguntou olhando ao redor. Não havia um ser vivo por perto. InuYasha não respondeu, apenas sorriu, tirando Kagome do carro.

-Chegamos bem na hora! - InuYasha falou, afastando os cabelos do rosto. Kagome olhou para onde InuYasha lhe apontara. Estavam num mirante!

A visão era linda, o sol se pondo, iluminando todas as árvores e casas. As cores, amarelo, rosa, vermelho, se misturavam com as nuvens brancas do céu, tornando o espetáculo lindo... Kagome sorria e deixava a suave brisa levar seus cabelos.

-InuYasha... Isso é lindo! - ela suspirou quando o rapaz se posicionou ao seu lado.

-Mas não é a visão mais linda do mundo... -sussurra ele chegando cada vez mais próximo de Kagome. A garota sentiu-o posar as mãos em sua cintura e fungar no seu pescoço. Não estava esperando aquilo... Sua respiração ficou alterada, e ela ficou imóvel.

-Seu cheiro... É bom... - InuYasha falou rouco, dando um tímido beijo na ombro da garota. Um celular começou a tocar insistentemente.

-N-não vai atender? - Kagome perguntou, finalmente conseguindo falar alguma coisa, fazendo o hanyou abrir os olhos.

-----------------OoO-------------------

**OI gnt!!! Td bom??? Aki eh a Lo pra falar a verdade eu to com pressa intaum.... mtos beijos pra todos!!!**

Agradecimentos:

Lo Kagome – **Negrito**

CaHh Kinomoto – Sublinhado

Kishu Arashi – **OiEe!!! Olha, você não escreve mau, eu adoro as suas fics e sei que a CaHh tbm! Por isso, pare com essas idéias! Hahahah quanto ao titulo, me passa seu MSN que eu te ajudo! Ta blz?? Bjinhuz!**

oOie!! Bem, acho que Lo disse tudo xD Muito obrigada miga, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Se quiser ajuda, tanto eu quanto a Lo podemos te ajudar com o título! É só pedir xD E não é amadora ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Tassi Higurashi – **OiEeEe!!! Tudo bom não importa c vc escreveu uma mega review ou não, o que importa eh q vc escreveu ! Beijinhuzzz**

oOie MaNa xD Ah que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! E sim, o assanhamento continua xD Quanto ao espírito das mega-reviews, eu acho que ele habita em mim... ú.ú Se quiser eu te empresto xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Akane Tendou –** OiE! Bom, se você ta falando do que o Miroku fez pro Sesshomaru catar ele dakele jeito, me desculpa, mais eu também não sei U.U maix promeot que vou pensar ta? Shauishuaisa beijos**

oOie!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim!! Quanto ao que o Miroku fez, agente sabe sim ¬¬ A Lo tah mentindo... Isso já vai ser explicado, loguinho xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

Kagome-Chn LP – **Oie! Nao sei quanto tempo demora pra Kikyou aparecer, acho que mais uns dois ou tres capitulos... c bein q eu ESPERO que a participação dela seja beeeeem pekena! Ashsuiahsuiahuia Beijinhoz!**

oOi xD Nhah que bom que você ta gostando da fic!! Quanto a safadeza, ela continua né?! A Kikyo logo aparece... Acho que não vai demorar muito ;D Bem, quanto ao Jacken, eu apenas joguei-o contra a cerca elétrica e joguei um pouco de água pra ajudar xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

.::Mah::. – **Oie! Bom a Kagome já é beeeemm concorrida, intaum não sabemos se o Sesshy vai se apaixonar por ela... Mais que é uma ideia legal isso é! E seus comentários não são idiotas, pode continuar mandando!!! Beijos**

oOi!! Que bomq eu você ta gostando da fic!! Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo!! Menina, você gosta dos mesmos casais 'malucos' que eu! É verdade a Kagome ta mais concorrida que vestibular de medicina ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Nat D – **OiIIi!! Como você viu, o Inu já começou a "atacar" hehehehe!!! Mais as tentativas dele com a K-Chan não terminam aí, ainda vai ter MTA confusão!! Hehehee beijinhos!**

oOie!! Ah que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, espero que este tenha ficado bom também! Bem, o primeiro 'ataque' aconteceu né?! Mas ainda tem mais, porque ele não desiste de seus 'alvos' facilmente ;D bJuSs...

Janeka – **Oie! É, eu acho que grande parte da contratação (isso não lembra futebol?? O.o) foi por causa da blza dela... maix a gnt dexa keito neh? Shauishuaihsuai beijos!**

oOie!!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!! Sim, foi bom ela ter sido aceita, até porque os 'problemas' começam por aí!! E acho que 50 foi por causa da beleza ºcaHh muito boazinha ¬¬º Tudo bem... Uns 80... ºEsses me lembram o Toguro o.Oº Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...

Bianca Himura – **Oi moça**! **Eu tbm não sei o que aconteceu com o Sesshy e a Rin XD maix eu e a CaHh estamos tentando fazer uma historia mto boua!! Hehehe e serio mesmo, celibato pra você, nem pensar!! Eu sei que você vai seguir meus passos hehehehe!! E com essa mãe de exemplo! TSC TSC.... a gnt não tem futuro XP**

oOie!! Você não enche o saco não xD Eu estou bem, e você?! Espero que sim... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, e quanto a explicação, logo ela vem... Acredite: tem rolo aí no meio... xD Bem, quanto ao convento, ele está fora de cogitação! E eu sou um bom exemplo! Eu povôo o mundo! xD Quanto aos detalhes da compra, conversamos mais tarde... ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! bJuSs...

Kassie-Chan – **OiEe!!! Ainda axa que o inu não eh tão hentai qnto o Miroku? XD**

**Mais a idéia é fazer ele safado msm!! Hehehe beijoss!!**

oOi!! Que bom que está gostando da história!! Quanto ao Inu, ele fica divertido tarado né?! Eu acho... xD Bem, agente não demorou muito com esse capítulo não é verdade?! Espero que você tenha gostado dele também!! bJuSs...

Lady Mirza – **Fala moça! Bom, eu axo q a gnt ainda não se falou na supers reuniões de família na net, tanto é que eu nem sei ainda o que vc é minha -.-''''' maix a gnt ainda vai ter a chance, eu espero! o/ É eu tava numa crise de achar que tudo que eu escrevo sai uma droga, sabe como é ¬¬ Mas axo q as coisas voltaram ao normal! Hehehe mos beijos!**

oOi companheira de teorias malucas! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Eu também ADOREI conversar com você, principalmente porque descobri uma grande amiga e companheira de discussão xD Quanto a mega-família, a Lo é sua tia ;D Bem, temos que conversar menina!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Cherryx – **OiIIiI! É verdade, tem mta gnt a fim da Kagome nessa fic U.U mas na verdae o Miroku nem é a fim dela, soh axa ela linda msm XDD hehehe e desculpa a demora viu? Beijos!**

oOi!!! Sim, a Kagome está concorrida!! Como eu disse, ela ta quase um 'vestibular' ºquanto exagero... xDº Bem, agente nem demorou muito né?! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo moça!! bJuSs...

Kk Higurashi – **E ae? O que achou dos dois na costureira? Hsuahusiahuishau eu e a CaHh rimos mto escrevendo isso hehehe... Axo q o Kouga vai ficar a fim dela sim, lembrando que o Miroku não eh a fim da Kagome e, soh axa ela gostosa XDDD Beijosss**

oOie!! Sem problemas quanto a demora, o importante foi que você mandou!! Como foi o show? Espero que tenha sido bom xD Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, sabe, eu também gostei das '20 msgs' xD E sim!! A história do Sesshy e da Rin vai ser explicada logo ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Juliana-Chan – **OiEEee!!! Não kero saber de erro, vc VAI coemtnar na fic ouviu????? Hehehehe to tirando, maix a gnt fik bein feliz com coemntarios o/! beijinhuz**

oOi!!! Sem problemas quanto a demora menina xD Ás vezes o site tira o dia pra dar erro... Que bom que você ta gostando da fic!! E se já era engraçado imaginar antes, tente imaginar esse capítulo!! xD Espero que tenha gostado... bJuSs...

Sango.:.Lupin – **OiE! É verdade, jah faz algum tempo q a gnt não se fala neh? Quanto as minhas fics eu estou com umas férias delas, mais eu to pretendo digita-las logo... É porque eu to preferindo escrever msm, msm pq a Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você já ta na reta final (no meu caderno hehehe) Beijos!!**

oOie miga!! Ah... Exagerar? Acho que um pouco né?! Mas tudo bem... Eu estou conseguindo levar normalmente, até porque esta aqui é mais rápida, como você disse... xD Que bom que você gostou da fic, eu também to gostando de fazer ele 'maroto' xD Agente nem demorou tanto né?! Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

Cindy-shan – **OiIi!!! Então o que você achou do capitulo 4? Kero ver um comentário seu dizendo o q axou hem?? Hehehe beijinhuz!!!**

oOie!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim... Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Bem, espero que agente tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade com este capítulo... Gostou dele?! Espero que sim... xD bJuSs...

Alexandra – **OooiIIIi! Então? O que você axou? A gnt demorou um pokinhu mais dessa vez, eu axo... se bem que não tem justificativa, pq o cap jah tava digitado ¬¬ hehehe er! Beijinhuz!!!**

oOie!! Nhah, que bom que você gostou da fic!! Obrigada pelos elogios xD Espero que agente não tenha demorado tanto assim... E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

M.Sheldon: **oOie Miga!! Aqui é a caHh... Bem, como eu sou a última a pegar a fic pra ver, eu acho que a sua review ainda não tinha chego quando a Lo me mandou... Vou responder por nós duas xD Obrigada pelos elogios miga, e fico muito feliz de saber que gostou dessa fic!! E claro, eu espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo também!! Agente não demorou muito não é?! ºEspero que nãoº Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!! bJuSs..**

**Então gente, deixo vocês com a CaHh, pq to com soninhu e pq ngm ta me merecendo hj! adivinhem a musik q eu to ouvindo: "olha q menina linda linda olha que menina!!" husahuishauisa pra kein não sabe eh um funk bein massa de DANÇAR! Shauihsuaihsa bejosssss se cuidem!!!! ;**

Então né gente... Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, sabe que agente riu muito fazendo ele xD Bem, logo teremos explicações sobre alguns fatos que aconteceram... Vai ter até **MACUMBEIRO **por aqui... Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs


	5. Decepções

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.ú

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

---------OoO---------

**caPíTuLo 5– Decepções xD**

--FlashBack—

-Seu cheiro... É bom... - InuYasha falou rouco, dando um tímido beijo na ombro da garota. Um celular começou a tocar insistentemente.

-N-não vai atender? - Kagome perguntou, quando finalmente conseguindo falar alguma coisa, fazendo o hanyou abrir os olhos.

--Fim do FlashBack—

InuYasha ignorou o celular mais uma vez, e se aproximou da garota novamente, mas parou ao ver que ela tinha sua atenção presa no maldito aparelho.

"Nota mental: Matar o ser que me interrompe nestes momentos" pensa o hanyou abrindo a porta do carro e pegando o celular, para em seguida fechá-la bruscamente.

-Era só o que me faltava... -Kagome ouviu InuYasha falar baixo, atendendo o celular grosseiramente -O que você quer? - disse o hanyou virando-se de costas para a garota.

_-Que você seja mais educado primeiramente, seu ser inferior..._

-Fala logo Sesshomaru! Estou MUITO ocupado! - InuYasha resmungou impaciente, dando ênfase ao "muito" e sorrindo mentalmente.

_-Imagino! Provavelmente está algum outro ser inferior que você encontrou na boate._

-Inferior com certeza não é... Você fica nervoso porque eu sou gostoso e você não é, porque eu pego muitas e você só pega seu travesseiro - InuYasha disse com ar de superioridade, que se desfez logo apos, ao ouvir Sesshomaru estalar os dedos das mãos ameaçadoramente.

-Se você não se lembra, hanyou inútil, nós temos uma reunião sobre a abertura da próxima boate dentro de meia hora...

-MEIA HORA?! -exclama o hanyou se virando para Kagome, que o encarava confusa.

-Exatamente! Mais acho que você esta MUITO OCUPADO para isso, então vou resolver tudo sozinho... Se você não chegar na hora, nem seu travesseiro você vai conseguir abraçar esta noite - Sesshomaru resmungou desligando o celular. InuYasha entrou no carro praguejando , e fez um sinal para que Kagome fizesse o mesmo rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu? - Kagome perguntou fechando a porta.

-É melhor por o cinto - InuYasha respondeu virando o carro e saindo cantando os pneus - Estamos com muita pressa!

Kagome não teve tempo de fazer outra coisa a não ser colocar o cinto e rezar para que aquele maluco não batesse em nada.

-I-InuYasha... Você não poderia dirigir um pouco mais devagar? - Kagome perguntou apertando com força o banco do carro.

-Já disse que estamos com muita pressa! - ele respondeu - Aliás... Como hoje é domingo não vão muitas pessoas na Shikon. Você pode ficar em casa e descansar...

-Posso? -pergunta Kagome voltando sua atenção para o rapaz -Tem certeza?

-Claro... Sango cuida de tudo no Domingo. É o dia de menos movimento.

-Você vai deixar ela cuidando de tudo sozinha? Não, eu vou lá dar uma ajuda pra ela e...

-Não precisa! - InuYasha interrompeu - o Miroku esta lá também... E temos alguns outros funcionários. Você não esta acostumada com o ritmo ainda.

-Por isso mesmo, tenho que me acostumar! -fala a garota decidida.

-Fique com Rin esta noite e descanse -fala o hanyou parando o carro em frente ao apartamento onde a garota morava e descendo do carro.

Não queria admitir, mas não queria que Kagome fosse à boate naquela noite... Queria achar alguma garota para levar para sua cama. E não sabia explicar o porque, mas se sentia culpado fazendo isso com Kagome por perto.

Abriu a porta para a garota com um sorriso e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

-Está bem. -fala Kagome por fim -Então... Nos vemos.

Mal teve tempo de terminar essas palavras e sentiu InuYasha pegando sua mão e puxando-a para ele.

-Mais tarde nós terminaremos o que começamos! - sussurrou. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e pressionou seus lábios contra os suaves lábios dela. - Até amanhã.

Kagome não teve tempo de reagir, muito menos de responder. Não esperava aquilo! Ficou apenas parada, tonta, observando InuYasha ir embora. Passou a mão sobre a boca gentilmente e sorriu.

"Espera!" Pensou depois de alguns segundos de transe "Como assim??? quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso?"

-Atrevido!! - disse para o vento entrando em casa - Terminar o que começamos! - continuou dizendo para si mesma -Nós nem começamos nada! Atrevido! Hanyou estúpido!

Ignorou o elevador e optou pelas escadas, estava nervosa com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Subiu pisando firme, e parou na frente da porta de seu apartamento ao ouvir Rin chamá-la.

-Kagome! Onde você esteve? Passei a tarde inteira te procurando! - Rin falou alcançando a amiga. Parou de falar quando viu o olhar estranho que a amiga tinha. Parecia... Felicidade... Não, não era só isso. Algum tipo de alegria, mesclada com uma raiva muito grande... - O Que houve?

-O que houve?! Acredite, minha tarde não foi boa, e eu estou pior do que em dia de TPM!

-Não mesmo? - Rin falou com um sorriso. – Então porque não para de passar a mão na boca e fazer essa cara de paisagem?

-Por... Porque... Eu... Ah, eu estou cansada tá legal?! -fala a garota abrindo a porta do apartamento.

-Você vai trabalhar assim? - Rin perguntou observando Kagome atirar as sandálias longe e pegar um copo d'água - Acho que não vai dar muito certo, vai derrubar todos os drinques!

-Acontece, que eu fui dispensada do trabalho. -fala Kagome ainda irritada, encarando a amiga que agora exibia um lindo sorriso - O que foi agora?

-Quer dizer... Que a noite é nossa hoje! -exclama a garota dando pulinhos histéricos e entrando no outro apartamento -Saímos de casa às nove... Esteja pronta!

-Pronta?? - Kagome gritou - Eu estou MORTA!

Não obteve resposta e viu que não adiantaria discutir. Mas, uma saidinha com a amiga não lhe faria mal, não é? Se jogou no sofá e arrumou o despertador para as oito. Daria tempo de se arrumar antes de sair...

---------oOo---------

InuYasha estacionou o carro e pela vigésima sexta vez passou a língua sobre os lábios procurando por algum vestígio do doce gosto dos lábios daquela garota que há pouco havia beijado.

"Não é hora de pensar nisso! Ela já esta dentro, depois eu vou ter muito tempo para beijá-la! Agora, a reunião!" Pensou o rapaz entrando na boate e subindo até a sala de reuniões, que se encontrava no segundo andar ao lado oeste.

Abriu a porta bruscamente e encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado a uma grande mesa retangular, com Myouga, um sócio, velho amigo dos pais dos dois.

-Atrasado como sempre... Você pode ser um hanyou, mas eu pensei que apenas as forças fossem inferiores, mas vejo que a inteligência também é... -fala Sesshoumaru irônico.

-Desculpem o atraso - InuYasha falou sentando de frente para Sesshoumaru, ignorando seu comentário - Tive que resolver alguns problemas pessoais – justificou-se, passando a língua pelos lábios discretamente.

Olhou ao redor e viu que Miroku não estava presente. Estranhou, mas preferiu não perguntar.

-Como eu ia dizendo... - Sesshoumaru disse servindo alguns copos com whisky - Uma nova boate é um gasto muito grande, além de ser um risco! Sempre tem aquela historia, se não fizer sucesso, todo o investimento será em vão e podemos até quebrar! E agora ainda temos que nos preocupar com a rede do tal Naraku, ele está conquistando muito publico...

-Mas temos que aproveitar a fama que nossas boates estão tendo, não há melhor momento para um novo investimento do que agora! -falou Myouga tomando um gole do líquido.

A porta se abriu bruscamente e Miroku entrou com uma cara irritada, de assustar até mesmo Sesshoumaru.

-O que aconteceu? – o youkai cachorro perguntou com a voz fria de sempre.

-O que aconteceu?? – Miroku respondeu com os olhos soltando faíscas de ódio – Aconteceu isso!!

Bateu com força em cima da mesa, então InuYasha notou que havia um papel em sua mão. Olhou com mais atenção. Era a divulgação de uma boate.

-Isso é plagio! – Miroku gritava, andando de um lado para o outro – Aquele maldito Naraku!

Sesshoumaru apenas olhava o papel.

Uma nova boate, exatamente igual a que eles planejavam criar, mesmas idéias, mesmos modelos, mesmo tema. Uma luz de culpa passou por seus olhos. "Não foi ela..." pensou amassando o papel "Não novamente... Ela não teria coragem para... Espere um minuto!" pensa o youkai parando de repente e passando a encarar InuYasha.

-Porque ela esta vindo aqui nos últimos dias? –pergunta Sesshoumaru.

-Ela quem?! -pergunta o hanyou confuso.

-Ela, Rin! - falou impaciente - Por que ela tem vindo aqui?

-Por causa da Kagome acho... As duas são vizinhas.

-Canalha, vou pegar aquele pescoço branco e manchar de sangue, isso não vai ficar assim, mais não vai mesmo! - Miroku continua praguejando, agora sentado.

-O que faremos?! Se continuarmos com nossos planos nós é que seremos acusados de plágio! -fala InuYasha visivelmente irritado.

-Deixaremos que ele faça. -fala Sesshoumaru fazendo com que todos se virassem para ele.

-O que?!

-Ele será nossa cobaia... -completa o youkai com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Como assim? -pergunta InuYasha confuso.

-Deixaremos que ele faça, assim, quem correrá os riscos será ele.

-Ainda não entendi... -murmura o hanyou encarando o youkai.

-O que o Sesshoumaru quis dizer, é que Naraku verá para nós se a idéia dará lucros, correndo todos os riscos de falência e perda de dinheiro -fala Miroku abrindo um sorriso.

-Sim... - Myouga falou pensativo - Mais ainda sim, ele pode pegar nossas idéias boas, como esta fazendo agora... E isso vai lhe dar publico, não podemos correr esse risco, se não vamos quebrar antes dele.

-Tem alguém passando as informações pra ele... Mais porque justo nós? - Miroku constatou sério - Parece que ele esta interessado apenas em acabar com os nossos negócios!

-Algo está errado. -fala Sesshoumaru parando por alguns instantes, fazendo um silêncio incomodo tomar conta da sala.

-Claro! - Miroku falou batendo na mesa - Tudo esta errado!! Nós nos matamos por essa droga de negócio pra ver esse cretino ficar com o todo o crédito?

-Miroku! Se controle... A ultima coisa que precisamos agora é de você tendo um ataque. –comenta Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos dourados para o rapaz.

O rapaz se sentou à mesa, acomodando-se na cadeira, respirando fundo.

-Acabamos por aqui. Por hoje é só... -fala o youkai de cabelos prateados se levantando da mesa.

-Como assim? - Myouga perguntou - Ainda não resolvemos o nosso problema!

-Miroku e InuYasha, quero ver novas idéias pra reunião da semana que vem! - Sesshoumaru falou ignorando Myouga, mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção... InuYasha estava muito ocupado olhando pela janela e passando as língua pelos lábios inconscientemente e Miroku praguejava baixinho, apertando um pescoço imaginário.

-Dois idiotas e um velho maluco... Se não fosse por mim fico imaginando o que seria esse lugar. -resmunga o youkai saindo da sala.

-Ora Sesshoumaru, isso é óbvio... Seria um ambiente mais no estilo 'Casa da luz vermelha' -comenta InuYasha desviando sua atenção para o irmão.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro e ignorou o comentário. Os três deixaram a sala, Miroku com uma cara irritada, que logo se desfez ao entrar na pista da boate. InuYasha continuava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos.

Encontrou a boate um tanto vazia para o horário: dez horas. Mas aquilo era normal em uma noite de Domingo. Desceram, e InuYasha se sentou em uma mesa ao lado de Miroku.

-O que você tem? - Miroku perguntou - Não falou nada durante a reunião, e não tira essa cara de idiota do rosto.

-Consegui o que queria, e isso valeu meu dia... -comenta o hanyou encarando o rapaz, que parecia confuso -Mas é claro que pode até ter valido meu DIA, mas agora tenho que achar algo para valer minha NOITE..

-Não estou entendendo nada do que você esta falando... - Miroku falou olhando ao redor e parando em uma garota loira na pista - Com licença, acho que tem uma garota sozinha ali que precisa de alguém pra "conversar".

-Ei, ei, ei... -fala o hanyou puxando o rapaz, fazendo com que ele se sentasse novamente -Eu a vi primeiro! Olhe e aprenda amador!

-------------OoO---------------

-Rin, logo aqui?! -pergunta Kagome indignada ao ver a amiga parar o carro em frente à boate Shikon.

-Sim, o que tem demais?

-Acontece, que eu trabalho aqui! -responde a garota a encarando.

-Mas esta de folga... -fala Rin saindo do carro e se dirigindo à porta da boate. - Você não tem idéia de como esse lugar é ótimo.

-Não tenho idéia... - Kagome repetiu sussurrando, passando os dedos nos lábios suavemente e seguindo a amiga.

Entraram, e as duas se dirigiram rapidamente para uma mesa, sem parar para olhar quem estava ali. Rin apenas avistou Miroku em uma das mesas, e este as chamou para sentarem-se junto dele.

As garotas se aproximaram e sentaram-se junto com ele, que logo pediu alguns drinques para beberem. Conversaram um pouco, e Kagome parecia não se sentir confortável naquele local. Algo a incomodava... Passado um tempo, Miroku pediu licença e se retirou dali, deixando apenas as duas conversando.

-Com certeza ele foi para a outra pista dançar... -fala Rin apontando para uma porta que dava entrada a um outro salão, parecia até outra boate, porque o ambiente era totalmente diferente.

-Ah... -responde Kagome tentando parecer interessada.

-Ei, olha a Sango ali! -fala Rin acenando para a garota, chamando-a.

-Olá Rin, oi Kagome! -fala a garota servindo mais drinques para as amigas.

-Tudo bom Sango? - Rin falou sorrindo - Senta aqui com a gente!

-Não posso, ao contrario de algumas garotas folgadas, eu tenho que trabalhar - Sango disse sorrindo para Kagome, que parecia não prestar atenção. Olhava para a pista com os olhos arregalados e com uma expressão de confusa.

Sango seguiu o olhar de Kagome e viu que ela encarava InuYasha com uma garota.

-Ih, vai se acostumando! - disse sentando à mesa - Toda semana é assim... Só que a garota é diferente...

-É mesmo? - Kagome disse com uma voz fraca. Via ele fazer a mesma coisa que fizera com ela à tarde... Segurava a garota pela cintura e sussurrava alguma no seu ouvido, seguida de um beijo tímido.

-Com licença... Preciso ir ao banheiro - Kagome disse se levantando da mesa.

-Espere aí Kagome... -fala Sango a segurando -Aproveite enquanto posso ficar sentada com vocês. Me diga amiga, como foi na velha Kaede?

-Ah... -Kagome parou um pouco, e Sango retomou o que falava.

-Não me diga que InuYasha foi junto?

-Ele... -a garota sentia-se envergonhada lembrando do que passou à tarde, e as palavras simplesmente não saíam mais.

-É, ele é sempre o mesmo - Sango disse com um riso desdenhoso - Vai me dizer que ele também tentou o teste da caneta com você?

-Teste da caneta? - Kagome perguntou confusa.

-Sim... Ele deixa a caneta dele cair e rolar pelo chão inocentemente, para que você se abaixe para juntá-la. Nessa hora ele aproveita para olhar no seu decote. Quem cai nesses truques tem que ser muito idiota não é? -pergunta Sango rindo em seguida.

-Com licença, eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro... -fala Kagome saindo da mesa rapidamente, e atravessando a pista de dança.

-O que há com ela? -pergunta Sango olhando para Rin.

-Também não sei... -responde a garota voltando a tomar um gole do drinque.

Kagome andou rapidamente para o banheiro. Chegando lá, parou e se olhou no espelho.

-Idiota! Como você pode ser tão idiota?? - disse para ela mesma, chamando atenção de algumas garotas que estavam conversando no banheiro.

Uma delas, ruiva, continuou falando:

- Como eu ia dizendo, aquele cara que é um dos donos daqui, o de orelhinha de cachorro disse que ia me ligar, que eu era linda... Tudo papo, acabei de ver ele dizendo a mesma coisa pra uma outra garota! É mesmo um cretino! Só diz isso para levar as garotas pra cama!

Kagome soltou um riso triste e amargurado, ao se imaginar até alguns minutos atrás, pensando que talvez InuYasha poderia ter gostando dela de verdade. Sentiu algumas lágrimas frustradas queimarem seus olhos, mais não deixou que elas caíssem. Arrumou a maquiagem e o cabelo rapidamente, saindo do banheiro logo em seguida.

Andava mergulhada em pensamentos, quase não viu um rapaz que se aproximava, levantou a cabeça, e acabou tombando com ele. Ia cair para trás, se dois braços fortes não a segurassem a tempo. Abriu os olhos, e encontrou belos orbes azuis a encarando com preocupação.

-Você está bem? -pergunta o rapaz soltando-a.

- Acho que sim... -responde a garota esboçando um sorriso ao reconhecê-lo – Obrigada Kouga!

-Fiquei preocupado porque você não veio trabalhar hoje... Mas quando te vi andar para o banheiro com uma cara triste. Primeiro fiquei surpreso por você estar aqui, mas depois achei melhor saber como você está. Não quer dar uma volta?

-Ahm... Tudo bem. O Sr. InuYasha me deu folga hoje, porque eu ainda estou me habituando e tudo mais. Você não está ocupado? -pergunta a garota olhando para o balcão.

-Não... Meu turno acabou agorinha. Podemos ir onde você quiser.

-Tudo bem... Podemos ir lá fora? Andar um pouco... - Kagome falou olhando para o lado, exatamente na direção em que InuYasha oferecia um drinque para a tal garota.

-Podemos sim. -responde Kouga sorrindo, e passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Kagome, que não fez nenhuma objeção. Afinal, Kouga era um rapaz bonito, simpático e se preocupava com ela. Ela também poderia passar a se preocupar mais com ele não é? Além do mais, Kouga era exatamente o contrário de InuYasha. Enquanto um era o homem perfeito, o outro era apenas mais um... Mas então porque aquela droga de beijo não saía de sua cabeça?!

Passou pelo centro da pista e avisou Rin que ia dar uma volta. A amiga sorriu maliciosamente e falou que tudo bem.

Saiu andando com Kouga ao seu lado, enquanto Rin a observava. Logo após, InuYasha sentou em sua mesa.

-Rin! Você por aqui! - disse tomando um gole do drinque da amiga.

-Oi InuYasha... Te digo o mesmo... Não está acompanhado?

-Estou... Falei para ela subir, vou levar alguns drinques pra lá... É uma das difíceis, vou precisar que ele tome mais algumas taças de vinho - comentou rindo - E você? Esta sozinha?

-Estou agora... Mas vim com a Kagome – Rin comentou fingindo ser uma coisa banal, fazendo InuYasha se afogar com o drinque.

-COM A KAGOME???

------------oOo------------

**Fala gente! Tudo bom com vocês?? Eu estou óóó´tima, pq acabou akela droga de projeto no colégio, vai voltar a passar Dawnson's Creek e pq nos estamos recebendo mtaaaasss reviews! Serio gnt, significa mto pra mim, axo q pra CaHh tbm, intaum MTO BRIGADAAAA, VOCES MORAM NO MEU CORAÇAO!!!! Espero q esse cap tnha agradado a todos! Beijões especiais, se cuidem!!**

Lo Kagome – **Negrito**

CaHh Kinomoto - Sublinhado

Agradecimentos:

M. Sheldon – **Oie moça! ****Ta, como vc deixou uma MEGA review, vou tentar deixar um mega agradecimento! Na real, não sei como a gnt consegue escrever desse jeito, as coisas apenas saem! A gnt jah vem com algumas coisas do capitulo definidas, e o resto sai É, axo q a gnt conseuiu colocar o Inu com mtos defeitos nessa fic (qndo a gnt tava escrevendo a parte q a Kagome vê ele com a outra, fikei ateh com raiva!!hehehe), tanto os dele como os dela (eu acho)! Acho q a gnt demorou um poço com esse cap, maix eh q uma super inspiração me desceu e eu tive a ideia perfeita pra encaixar na fic!! Em cima da hr, por isso a gnt teve que atrasar! E espero que as mãe melhore, de coração, pq não é nada bom ver as pessoas q a gnt ama em situaçoes difíceis como essa né? E q ótimo que a fic te alivia, axo q pelo pra mim, isso eh uma grande conquista! o/ pronto! Fiz o mega agradecimento!!! Bejos!!**

oOie!!! Mega review xD Logo você acostuma a falar no plural né miga?! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu estou adorando escrever ela... E o Inu safado é tão mais... Legal... ºsorriso maliciosoº Mas ainda prefiro o Sesshy... Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo!! E espero que tenha gostado... Sua mami já está melhor?! Espero que sim... bJuSs...

Darck Angel – **OiEEEe! Tudo bom? Que bom que você ta crtindo, tomara q continue lendo! E q continue lendo as minhas fics (mega atrasadas) tbm! Beijões**

oOie!!! Que bom eu você está gostando!! Ficamos muito felizes xD E espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! bJuSs...

Bianca Himura – **Hehehe foi o Fluffy que ligou!!! o/ axo q era um pouco inesperado né? Shuashuahsua!!!! E pode ter ctz q jah tem gnt seguindo meus passos, to vendo q vc eh a próxima!!! E axo q o seu pc ficou doente pq vc fico tbm shauishauihsiua nusss nd a vê! Beijos!!**

oOie fiLha!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! O Inu tarado ta saindo muito bem xD Quanto a quem ligou... Espero que tenha gostado!! xD Eu?! Eu só colaboro com metade da população xD Espero que tenha melhorado filha... bJuSs...

Marih-Chan – **OiEee!! Nem se preocupe sobre não ter comentando no capitulo passado, o bom é que vc comentou nesse! e tomara q vc esteja gostandoooo o/ beijões!!**

oOie!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!!! Sem problemas quanto não ter mandado no capítulo passado, o importante é que você está acompanhando a fic xD Eu te ajudarei com prazer dando sugestões pra fic!! É só pedir!!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...

Otaku-IY – **OiiI!!! Que bom que vc curtiu o outro cap e eu espero q esse tnha ficado melhor ainda o/ hsuahsuiahsuah continua lendo e comentando viuuu?? Bejuuzz**

oOie!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Bem, o que você está achando do Inu tarado?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!! bJuSs...

Vi – **OOIiIi!!! Pow, dexa o Inu com os cheiros dele XDD hsaushauihsuia e nem da nd, as vzs SEMPRE o site da pau nos comentários ¬¬ shaushuaihsuia beijões!!**

oOie ANJO xD É mesmo, você me disse que você riu com o Inu xDD Mas ah... Imagina ta no maior clima o cara chega e fala que seu cheiro é bom... É esquisito... xD O ffnet tem complôs com as janelinhas de review ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs anjo Vi

Kishu Arashi – **OieeE!! Pode me chamar de Lo sim, eu gostuuu! o/ hehehe e desculpa não ter conseguido te ajudar com o titulo da sua fic, me senti uma inútil T.T maix eu ainda vo consegui!!! Husiahusihauishai beijoss e seus capítulos saum OTIMOS e não apresentáveis!**

oOie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! O Inu ta mesmo hentai, mas ele tah fofo não está?! Os seus capítulos são ótimos, nem vem ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Alexandra – **OiiIiIi!! – Então, axo q teve mais uma demora!! Hehehe soh q foi por uma boua causa, foi por causas de "inspiração" hehehehe continua lendo, apesar da demora ta? Beijos!!**

oOie!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! Agente acabou demorando com esse capítulo também... Sorry ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

Mila-Chan – **Fala moçaAAaa!!! Claro que a fic ta ótima!! Shauihsiua a CaHh cuida da parte do humor e eu da parte maliciosa!! Hsauihsuiahsuia to tirando, axo q os caps taum bons, maix q algumas coisas podiam estar melhores P beijos!!!**

oOie!! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! E a Lo joga a culpa em mim... ú.ú Mas a idéia do silicone foi boa, você gostou?! Te adoro muito filha xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

Tassi Higurashi – **fala moça!!! Td sussi?? Hehehe com vc eu posso usar as gírias daki! (vina e pia apavoram!!!!) Intaum, a Kagome AINDA não se aproveitou do Inu, e lembre-se q essa fic ainda ta no começo! Hauishauihsia ainda tem mta água pra rolar! Sentiu mta vontade de bater no Inu nesse cap? Confesso q ateh eu senti ¬¬ beijossss**

oOie Tassi!! Nossa, se você já queria bater nele antes, eu imagino nesse capítulo!! Quanto a Kagome... Veremos o que ela faz né?! Bobinha mesmo... ú.ú Eu empresto meu espírito das megas pra você!! Mas devolva ele hein?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Janeka – **hsuiahsuihausia pra conferir o macumbero, soh acompanhando a fic! Hsuaihsuiahisa axo q vai ficar bein engraçado!!! E se ele vai conseguir o que ele quer? Hmmmm não sei não sei.... maix q vai ser difícil vai! XDDD Beijos**

oOie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! O Inu tarado ta demais né?! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! E sim!! Teremos o macumbeiro xD Foi uma idéia maluca que tive ú.ú Mas eu acho que você vai gostar! ºesperoº bJuSs...

Akane Tendou – **O que a gnt ta escondendo??? Desculpa, a memória eh MUITO fraca! (sem brinkdera, eu fiz um teste de lembra das figurinhas, eram 40 eu lembrei 12 P) e q bom q vc ta curtindooooo, continua acompanhando viu??? Beijosss!!!**

oOie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Logo você fica sabendo de tudo!! As coisas estão aparecendo melhor agora não é?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Misaki – **A gnt paro na melhor parte msm! E dpois estrago tudo XD! Culpa da CaHh, toda dela oh ºLo apontando pra CaHhº hsauihsuahsuah briga com ela com ela!!! Er! Nd a vê! Hushauhsuas beijos!**

oOie! Espero que agente tenha matado um pouco a sua curiosidade!! E sempre a culpa é minha ¬¬ Mas dessa vez acho que foi mesmo xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

Juliana-Chan – **OiIiI!!! Td bom??? Cara, a gnt riu mto fazendo as medidas tbm!! XDDD!! E voce ganhou uma meia-irma, a Kk Higurashi XDDD beijosssssssssss**

oOie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Eu ri muito fazendo ele... As idéias vinham do nada xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

Hitomi Higurashi – **OiIEe! É, axo q a maioria ta curtindo esse Inu "empolgado" hehehehe (eu tbm, pra fala a verdade) maix ele ainda vai da mtos cortes na Kikyou, maix tbm vai ter algumas cenas deles, eu axo suiahsuiahsuia mtos beijos!!**

oOie!!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic!!! Desculpa a demora com esse capítulo, ele atrasou um pouco... ú.ú Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Quanto ao Inu safado, ele fica fofo né?! Mas as vezes da raiva... bJuSs...

Kk Higurashi – **Oi filha!!! Aeeee dessa vez não foi a Kikyou! Hehehe, eu tbm adorei ser a sua mãe, maix foi difícil ter vc!! Eu e o Kurama tivemos q tentar e tentar e tentar! Hsauishiahsiua ateh q não foi tão mal assim! X mtos beijos!!!!! **

oOie!!! Sem problemas com a demora, porque agente demorou pra colocar desse capítulo também ú.ú... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado!! Foi divertido fazer ele xD E dessa vez não era a Kikyo!! ºmilagreº! Eu sou sua vó xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Kagome-chn LP: **oOi fiLha xD Sou eu sua mami (caHh) A Lo meio maluquinha, me mandou mas acho que ela não viu que você tinha mandado a review, de qualquer maneira, eu vou responder xD Que bom que você está gostando!! Tanto eu quanto a Lo ficamos muito felizes! O silicone... foi uma ótima idéia xD E quanto a Rin e o Sesshy, deu pra perceber um pouco o porque né?! Quanto a Kikyo, ela vai aparecer logo xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! bJuSs...**

.::KoHiMeOhSe::.: **oOie!! Aqui é a caHh! Eu acho que a Lo não viu ú.ú mas eu vi!! E vou responder com prazer xD Que bom que você está gostando!! E quanto a idéia do Sesshy, eu adorei, gosto desses casais estranhos xD Eu se fosse ela provava o Inu, mas ficava só com o Sesshy mesmo, que ele não tem comparação! O Silicone foi mesmo constrangedor... Quanto a quem ligou, acho que agente acabou surpreendendo né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...**

Haruna: **oOie!! Aqui é a caHh!! Sem problemas você não ter comentado antes, pelo menos arrumou um tempinho e comentou agora!! Obrigada xD Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! O Inu hentai é divertido xD Quanto a Kikyo, ela é o 'passatempo' dele... xD Ele usa ela nas horas que precisa xD Pelo que eu vi, você não gosta dela... E sim!! Dá inveja da Kagome ú.ú E não se preocupe, você não enche não xD Se tiver hentai ºagente ainda não sabeº agente vai colocar em parte separada na sessão R xD Isso é, se você gosta de hentai agente avisa se for colocar daí! Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito... bJuSs...**

Tici-Chan: **oOie!! Aqui é a caHh xD Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Eu espero que agente não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo, se bem que ele atrasou um pouco né?! Mas eu espero que você tenha gostado xD bJuSs...**

Fláviz: **oOie!!! Está aqui a continuação!! Espero que agente não tenha demorado muito com ela... Quanto ao MSN, foi um prazer conversar com você xD Eu posso te passar o da Lo depois se você quiser... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.. bJuSs...**

A Louca: **oOie!! Aqui é a caHh xD Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Eu espero que este capítulo também esteja bom... E desculpe a demora, ele atrasou um pouco, era pra ter ficado pronto antes xD Mas está aqui... bJuSs...**

Bem... Acho que é isso pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!! E muito obrigada pelas reviews xD Acho que o próximo capítulo vai atrasar um pouco, ainda não sabemos direito, mas eu espero que não atrase demais... Continuem comentando pessoal!!! bJuSs...


	6. Os lados de uma mesma historia

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

--------------------OoO------------------

- Você esta dizendo que a Kagome esta aqui?? - InuYasha perguntou, respirando ofegante de repente

- Estava! - Rin falou tomando o resto de seu Martini - ela acabou de sair com o Kouga

- Kouga?! -perguntou o hanyou indignado.

-Sim, aquele youkai lobo...

- É hoje que o lobo fedido perde o emprego!! - InuYasha falou para si mesmo, levantando e indo em direção à saída.

- Mas InuYasha! E a sua garota? - Rin chamou, mas o hanyou não ouviu -O que deu nele?! –resmungou tomando o drinque que InuYasha havia esquecido sobre a mesa, e se levantando em seguida -Aqui é que não fico... Principalmente sozinha!

A garota de cabelos negros pegou sua bolsa e saiu da boate, entrando em seu carro em seguida.

- Pelo jeito a Kagome vai estar ocupada... -sussurrou a garota dando um sorriso malicioso e ligando o automóvel.

Dirigiu até em casa, sentindo a brisa agradável mexer em seus cabelos. Estacionou na garagem e subiu até a portaria. A noite estava linda, não havia uma só nuvem no céu escuro e varias estrelas brilhavam para ela.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta... - falou para si mesma, caminhando até o portão e abrindo-o.

A garota saiu, e caminhou um tempo pela calçada, sem ligar para onde estava indo, apenas deixava-se levar. Parou de repente ao avistar uma praça, e pareceu lembrar-se de algo...

"Porque você não acreditou em mim?" Se perguntou, caminhando até um banco no centro do local e sentando-se. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e olhou para uma arvore à sua frente...

FlashBack

- Não posso ficar com uma garota em quem não posso confiar... - Sesshomaru falou encostado numa arvore, fitando os próprios pés.

- O que quer dizer? -perguntou uma garota que antes se encontrava calma e sentada em um banco, mas agora estava em pé, com um semblante assustado e decepcionado.

Fim do FlashBack

-Melhor assim, se não era capaz de acreditar nas minhas palavras, jamais daríamos certo...

- Era só o que faltava... - uma voz fria muito conhecida soou. Rin se virou devagar, mas já sabia quem era. ""timo! é só pensar no diabo que ele aparece!"

- A praça é pública, não fique resmungando pelos cantos, porque sua presença também não é agradável!

- Em algum momento me referi a você? -perguntou o youkai de cabelos prateados irônico.

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e não respondeu.

- Já que minha presença de incomoda tanto assim - disse se levantando, depois de alguns segundos de silencio - Acho melhor eu sair daqui. Esse lugar não me trás boas lembranças de qualquer forma...

O youkai encarou a garota seriamente. Esta parou e retribuiu o olhar.

- Porque não acredita na minha palavra? -perguntou a garota inconscientemente, deixando os pensamentos escaparem por seus lábios. Um brilho de surpresa passou pelos olhos de Sesshomaru e Rin levou as mãos à boca, como se tivesse falado algo que não devia.

- Eu vi você. Conversando com ele - Sesshomaru respondeu friamente - Você sabe muito bem disso, como ainda pode se fingir de inocente?

- Você não sabe o que eu estava falando com ele! Não sabe! Você viu, mas não OUVIU! – Rin falou, visivelmente nervosa, encarando o rapaz, deixando uma lágrima silenciosa escapar de seus olhos, passando despercebida pelo youkai.

Um vento fresco balançou o cabelo dos dois, levando algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeira com ele. Rin limpou a lagrima discretamente e lançou um olhar triste a Sesshomaru, olhando para o céu estrelado logo após...

- Acho que eu não era tudo aquilo que você dizia afinal, Sesshomaru... Acho que eu não fui a lua pra você... Só uma estrela...

- O que quer dizer? - o youkai perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado

- Quero dizer... - Rin falou com uma expressão triste. Virou as costas e começou a andar para casa. - Que se você duvidou de mim dessa forma... Você não me amava tanto quanto disse um dia...

O youkai parou por instantes... Porque ela estava falando tudo aquilo?! Ela jamais teria a confiança dele novamente, ela o traiu! Estava apenas tentando se passar por inocente... Mas algo nela parecia tão diferente!

O youkai pode vê-la ir embora, caminhar lentamente em direção aquele prédio que ele conhecia bem... Quantas vezes já não tinha levado-a até lá?! Mas agora isso já fazia parte do passado.

---------------------------OoO-------------------------

- Droga! – Sango suspirou tirando as taças vazias da mesa - As duas vão embora e nem me dão tchau!

Levou até o balcão, enquanto o segurança tentava tirar os bêbados do bar e a boate começava a esvaziar.

Suspirou e encostou-se no balcão. Passou a encarar o chão.

"Sorte que meu turno já está acabando..."

Olhou o relógio preso à parede. Só mais 20 minutos e estava liberada... Soltou os cabelos mal presos, pronta para prendê-los de volta. Olhou ao redor e viu Miroku descendo as escadas de seu escritório com uma garota loira, visivelmente bêbada.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava... Esse idiota só consegue pegar as mulheres quando estão bêbadas... – resmungou irritada.

Observou discretamente Miroku levar a garota até a porta da boate, numa visível despedida. Miroku falou alguma coisa com aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre e a garota envolveu seu pescoço com as mãos, abraçando-o.

"Maldito seja você Miroku" pragueja a garota mentalmente, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, que se virou para encará-la assim que a loira partiu.

- Sangozinha! - chamou Miroku entrando no bar de braços abertos e se aproximando da garota.

- Nem se aproxime, Miroku! - Sango disse segurando a bandeja com força, como se estivesse se protegendo - Agora me diga, quantas taças de vinho você teve que dar para essa garota, para conseguir pegá-la?

- Sango! Como pode falar isso de mim?? - Miroku falou com um tom de voz ofendido que não convencia ninguém - Isso não é do meu feitio, foi apenas uma coincidência. Na verdade, essa a garota do InuYasha.

- Era, até que ele saiu e 'deu' ela de presente pra você... Coisa que você não hesitou em aceitar não é verdade?!

- Sango... As vezes a gente precisa aproveitar as chances que a vida nos dá! - Miroku disse feliz. - Por exemplo, nesse exato momento a sua vida esta lhe oferecendo a chance de sair com um moreno lindo que adora você! O que me diz?

- Onde ele está? -perguntou a garota sarcástica, olhando para os lados procurando pelo rapaz com as características que Miroku havia lhe dito.

O rapaz deu uma risada, tirou a bandeja das mãos de Sango e envolveu sua cintura com os braços fortes.

- Esta te dando um beijo agora! - disse aproximando-se da garota, que virou o rosto no ultimo segundo.

- Me... Me larga! -fala Sango tentando se livrar do rapaz -Tudo o que vejo na minha frente é um idiota, tarado que pensa que pode pegar qualquer uma, e que não sabe tratar as mulheres com seu devido valor!

- M-mas Sango...

- Não fale comigo! - a garota falou - Meu turno acabou, vou embora!

- Só mais uma coisa Sango! - Miroku falou segurando em sua mão. A garota virou rapidamente

- O que foi?

- Não precisa de ajuda para tirar o uniforme? - Miroku perguntou sorrindo e tocando em partes indevidas do corpo da garota!- AI!!!

- Eu te odeio, Miroku!!! - Sango falou segurando a bandeja que usara para bater no rapaz, que agora levava as mãos à cabeça, massageando.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? -resmungou o rapaz sentando no chão

Sango virou de costas ignorando-o, pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo ao banheiro feminino.

"Idiota... Porque você é tão idiota?!" se pergunta a garota dando um suspiro, resignada.

-----------------------------------OoO------------------------------

Kagome e Kouga andavam lado a lado, o rapaz falando muito e Kagome em silencio, sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras banais do lobo. Duas cenas não saíam de sua mente: o beijo que recebera naquela mesma tarde, e InuYasha com a garota na pista.

Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e as vezes, concordava com a cabeça para Kouga, de uma maneira que parecesse interessada nos assuntos que ele falava. Estranhou um pouco quando ele parou de andar, e virou-se para encará-lo.

- O que foi? – perguntou

- Kagome eu... -o youkai aproximou-se da garota e segurou as mãos dela gentilmente - Eu...

- Fale logo Kouga está me deixando nervosa!

- Não precisa ficar nervosa Kagome - o lobo falou com um sorriso lindo - A única coisa que eu quero agora é que você relaxe e escute o que tenho pra te dizer

A garota ficou quieta... O youkai a encarava com um estranho brilho nos olhos, e ela mal conseguia se mexer...

- Sabe Kagome... - Kouga começou olhando para o céu - Você... É muito linda e também uma garota muito doce. Quando eu vi você indo para o banheiro com um olhar tão triste, eu fiquei com vontade de ir lá, e te dizer que você pode chorar no meu peito e que eu ia limpar todas as suas lagrimas, uma por uma...

- Kouga... - Kagome chamou. De repente, todas as imagens que não conseguia esquecer se sumiram de sua mente. Não existia mais InuYasha ou Rin... Eram apenas os dois.

- Eu percebi que... Quero ser a pessoa que vai estar sempre do seu lado. Nos momentos tristes e nos felizes, quero me tornar parte da sua felicidade... Porque eu percebi... Que você já faz parte da minha

- Mas Kouga... -Kagome não conseguia falar, ele mal a conhecia, como podia falar tudo isso para ela, como podia sentir tanto?

- Sei que parece estranho eu te dizer tudo isso, afinal, nos conhecemos ha muito pouco tempo - o youkai disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da garota - Mas acredite, é muito estranho pra mim também. É estranho eu precisar tanto te ver, quando sei tão pouco sobre você! Mas a verdade é que, tudo o que digo aqui é real, e não somente uma vontade de te levar pra cama!

- Kouga, eu... - Kagome falou com uma voz fraca.

- Kagome... Se importa se eu pedir pra você ficar quieta? - o lobo perguntou envolvendo a cintura da garota e se aproximando lentamente. A garota fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Kouga encostarem-se aos seus gentilmente. Envolveu seu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios.

-------------OoO------------

InuYasha parou de repente para farejar o ar. Fazia um tempo desde que tinha saído da boate, e agora podia sentir que estava perto de quem queria...

Andou calmamente na direção que seu olfato o levava, e se viu perto de uma região pouco movimentada. Andou mais um pouco e Olhou a sua frente, e ficou pasmo diante da situação: Kouga beijava Kagome! E pior, a garota estava cedendo aos carinhos do lobo!

"Lobo maldito!" Pensou se aproximando dos dois. Kouga ouviu os passos de alguém e cessou o beijo com Kagome. A garota gentilmente abriu os olhos e olhou na direção em que Kouga olhava. Não, não podia ser! Não agora!

- I-InuYasha??

- Então, eu é que sou o tarado... Dois no mesmo dia?! -comenta o hanyou sarcástico, encarando a garota.

- Dois? - a garota falou friamente - Eu não me lembro de ter correspondido a nada que você tenha tentado! Você, ao contrario...

InuYasha ficou sem palavras, vendo a hostilidade e a raiva nos olhos de Kagome

- O que quer aqui, cara de cachorro? - Kouga perguntou segurando na mão de Kagome

- Mais respeito lobo fedido, ou te boto na rua! - InuYasha respondeu - E já que você quer saber, vim tirar a Kagome dessas suas mãos nojentas!

- Minhas mãos nojentas?! Já olhou para as suas?

- Escute aqui, não fale comigo desse jeito lobo idiota! Me deixa levar a Kagome, e eu talvez possa esquecer o que falou! -falou InuYasha puxando a garota para perto de si

- Levar a Kagome? - repetiu soltando uma falsa gargalhada - Não foi o seu beijo que ela retribuiu foi? Acho que ela não está muito a fim de ir com você!

- Ela prefere ir comigo a ir com você lobo, e não vou perder meu tempo com você! Vamos Kagome...

- De jeito nenhum! - Kouga falou puxando uma Kagome muito tonta para si. - É melhor ir embora com esse rabinho entre as pernas seu hanyou sujo!

- Agora já chega! - InuYasha falou avançando em Kouga

- PAREM! -gritou Kagome, fazendo com que os dois parassem de repente para encará-la -Não tirem as palavras da minha boca! Quem decide por mim sou EU, entenderam?! E eu vou embora, não quero atrapalhar a briga de vocês! -completou a garota saindo do local, pisando firme.

- E-espera aí Kagome! - Kouga falou, mas logo levou um soco de InuYasha

- Viu o que você fez??

- Eu?? Você é o culpado! - Kouga respondeu devolvendo o soco de InuYasha...

-------------OoO-----------------

**Falem moçada!! Td bom com vcs? Aki eh a Lo! Bom, hj soh eu vou responder os comentários, pq a folgada da CaHh ta numa super viagem de formatura di oitavinha!! Hsuaihsuiahsa ela me mata c souber q eu escrevi isso XD Maix como a praga q eu roguei deu certo todos os dias q ela esteve por lá estaum FRIOS! ºrisada malignaº!! Pelo menos aki em Curitiba, maix como ela mora numa cidade um poco maix pra lá ºapontando pra direitaº axo q nem deve ta tanto assim... enfim, eh soh isso Por enquanto!!! Beijos especiais, semana q vein tem maix!!!**

Agradecimentos:

Otaku-IY – **OiEEe!!! Heuheuheu eh deu confusão... Acho que não ficou tão bom qnto a maioria esperava, maix o proximo encontro do Inu com a Kagome promete!!! É no próximo episodio, e axo q vaum entrar maix alguns personagens, entre eles, a Kikyou P shuaihsuias bjoes**

Krol Yuki – **OiiI!! Que bomn que você ta gostando !!! E a gnt se esforça pra fazer um romântico não mto avacalhado, pq nossa, a gnt soh fala merda qndo ta escrevendo fic (axo q jah deu pra perceber!) hsuaihsuiahsa beijos!!**

Higurashi Hikari – **OiIIi!!! É, vina apavora, maix pia não!!! Ando com raiva deles!! Grrrrrr!!!!! Shaiuhsuahsuiasa, bom, se vc ker ver a Kagome com o Kouga, eu não sei te dizer c vc vai fik feliz ou desapontada P.... maix eh qse certo q eles vaum ter um temo soh deles na fic!! Hsuaihsuiahsiuahsiua bjoes**

Hitomi Higurashi – **OiEeE! Odeio te desapontar, maix a Kikyou não ta sofrendo maix que a Kagome... é pq a Kagome eh inteligente, linda maravilhos, poderosa, vitaminada e percebe as coisas... Soh q a Kikyou burra não XD ela axa q o inu eh soh dela!! XDDDD coitada! Beijosss**

Kishu Arashi – **OooIIiii!! Ta, eu me senti uma inútil, maix blz... e as suas fics NÃO SAUM UM FRACASSO e ponto final (me intromentendo um poko na msg q vc dexo pra CaHh )) elas saum ótimas, e não discuta cmg, eu sou maix velha!! ".ó hsuahsuiahsa bjosss**

Kk Higurashi – **Oi filha!! Td bom? É verdade, a Kagome é inocente! Mas... mas... ah!! Pense que ela é uma menininha do interior e não conhece direito os homens e não sabe que todos saum safados!! (??????) hsauihsuaisha pirei total agora... e o Sesshomaru deve cata algumas sim, maix não tantas qnto o Inu e o Miroku!! Beijos**

Janeka – **OiIIiI!!! Qu bom que vc ta gostando!!! É o trangulo kouga-kagome-inu vai dar mto pano pra manga ainda!!! Hsuiahsuiahisua maix agora ainda vaum ter algumas confusoezinhas a maix! É soh esperar pelo próximo!!! Beijos!!!**

Akane Tendou - **OOooIIi!! Eu tbm axo estranhu ver o inu safadeenhu, maix vc não axa q ele fica maix fofo assim??? Hsuaihsuai eu axo!!! E o Sessh eh bom numas lições de moral ae! Shauihsuaihsuia bjoss**

Nat-D – **OoOIiI!! Sahsuihaisa q bom que você ta curtindo a fic e comentando, isso significa mtooo pra gnt!! E desculpa a demora, eu ia postar ontem, maix o site fez o favor de dar pau ¬¬'''' gostou mais de qual beijo? Do kouga ou do Inu?? Hsuaihsiua beijos!!!**

Bianca Himura – **OOIIiIiIiiI!!! AaaAHHh, mai uma semana viva!! Suiahsuiahsiua e dexa o Inu safado, assim todas tem uma chance XDDD e ele eh um cachorro sim, qual o problema sua preconceituosa??? Hsuahsuiahsuia e não se preocupe com a demora do comentário, o bom eh q vc comentou!! Beijossss**

M. Sheldon **– OiEe! Ta, vou tentar uma mega resposta de novo!!!! Primeiro, fico mto feliz q vc goste tanto dessa fic qnto nois, isso eh bem importante... e essa mº desse ffnet fica travando toda hr, daí a gnt não consegue ler as fics T.T E a gnt não eh TAUM boa assim, soh um pokinhu XDDD e sei la, a idéia dessa fic foi mto estranha sahsuaihsuiasa ela soh vem surgindo assim.... E vc acertou, o Inu vê a Kagome e o Kouga se beijando!! Droga, ta taum previsível assim?? Hsuahsuiahsuia e se apaixonar por galinha não eh TAUM ruim assim, pior eh se apaixonar por um gay!!!!! Pensa soh, com o galinha vc tem pelo menos uma chance! E seus comentários não enxem nosso saco, mto pelo contrario nos deixa mto felizes ! Aeee consegui fazer uma mega resposta!!! Beijosss!**

Lily Evans Higurashi – **Oiiiii!!! Então, vc pediu pra nos lermos a sua fic, maix eu axo q não vi ela aki... É de InuYasha?? Eh soh vc me falar q eu leio ok?? Husiahsuia e desculpa a demroa, maix o site deu uns probleminhas e outras coisinhas maix!! Hsuiahsuiahsia beijos!!**

Tici-Chan – **OOOiIiI!! Bom, desculpa ter feito vc esperar tanto XDDD maix, o site deu problema (eu to usando isso como desculpa, não espalha!) e a Kagome vai ter q ºdominarº o Inu, vai ser complicado... maix ele também vai vir com umas supresinhas!! Shauishaiuhsiua bjos!!**

**Tbm kero agradecer algumas gurias q comentaram no ultimo capitulo e eu não respondi: a irmãzinha Kagome-Chan LP, .::KohimeOhse::., Haruna, Tici-Chan, Fláviz e A Louca**

**É isso!!! Continuem lendo e comentnado viu??? Beijos especias e maix especiais ainda pra família e pra minha mana Nika-Dono... ti amo mulher!!! **


	7. Explicações

oBs.: iNu nãO noS peRteNce... iNfeLizmeNte ú.ú

---InuYasha e Miroku são os homens mais populares da cidade, mas também os mais mulherengos. O que aconteceria com InuYasha se a garçonete que ele contrata mudasse o seu jeito de ser?---

---------OoO---------

**caPíTuLo 7–Explicações xD**

Kagome abriu a porta do apartamento lançando as sandálias longe, como era de seu costume. Saiu batendo os pés de raiva até o quarto onde atirou o vestido sobre a cama e correu até o banheiro.

Precisava de um banho relaxante, para esquecer um pouco o que havia passado há poucos minutos.

Deixou a água quente contornar seu corpo e cabelos, enquanto pensava no beijo de Kouga e em tudo que ele lhe dissera. Poderia mesmo acreditar nele?! Resolveu não pensar naquilo por enquanto... Precisava apenas descansar, pois amanhã seria um longo dia. Teria que trabalhar e encarar InuYasha. Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha, indo para o quarto colocar o pijama, quando se deparou com sua secretária eletrônica piscando freneticamente. Apertou o botão ara ouvir as mensagens e a voz disse:

-Você tem 14 mensagens...

-Catorze?! - repetiu assustada enquanto a maquina reproduzia a primeira.-Quem perderia tempo ligando para mim? Deve ter mesmo algo importante para dizer... -comenta a garota em meio a suspiros.

_-Filha, quando vem nos visitar?_ - a voz de sua mãe soou - _Estamos com saudades, beijos!_

-Tinha que ser... – suspirou mais uma vez, já se deitando e se preparando para ignorar as outras.

-_Ei Kagome, não chegou em casa ainda? Preciso falar com você!_ - dessa vez, a voz de Rin - _Quando chegar bate aqui do lado!!_

-Aconteceu tanta coisa que a Rin acabou ficando sozinha e sem entender nada... Mas eu não quero falar daquele assunto hoje... E estou muito cansada. - a garota virou-se de lado pronta para dormir, quando algo a fez dar um pulo da cama.

-_Oi Kagome, sei que esta aí_ - a voz divertida de InuYasha soou - _Vou deixar quantas mensagens forem necessárias até você atender o seu celular ou o seu telefone! Beijos na sua boca!_

A garota buscou desesperada a bolsa, que não lembrava onde tinha largado. O celular devia estar no vibracall, por isso não tocava. Jogou algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão para o lado e achou a bolsa. Pegou o celular: 27 ligações perdidas.

Girou os olhos antes de destravar a tela e confirmar suas suspeitas: era ele. Estava pronta para desligar o aparelho quando ele começou a vibrar em sua mão e o mesmo nome piscava várias vezes na tela: InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha...

Largou o celular no chão e levantou-se... Não queria atender, mas com toda a certeza ele não a deixaria em paz. Olhou para o céu através da janela de seu quarto e fechou os olhos por um momento, dando um leve suspiro. Agachou-se e pegou o celular nas mãos, no mesmo momento em que a tela parou de piscar, e nela apareceu: 28 ligações perdidas.

Então o telefone de sua casa tocou 1, 2, 3 vezes, até que a secretaria atendeu.

-_Kagome, se não atender eu vou até aí..._ - InuYasha dizia com uma voz de quem tentava parecer serio. - _E não duvide, você sabe que faria tudo para te ver de camisola..._

Kagome apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes, pegou o telefone sem vontade alguma e colocou no viva-voz, para em seguida jogar-se na cama:

-Diga logo o que quer InuYasha, não tenho tempo para gastar com você, estou cansada!

-_Finalmente! Se bem que seria melhor se você não tivesse atendido_ - ele disse e Kagome teve certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

-Muito engraçado, diga logo o que quer!

_-Nossa, você é direta! Quer mesmo que eu diga o que eu quero no momento?_

-Vou desligar... - disse batendo com força no botão do viva-voz, desligando o telefone. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, pesando que não conseguiria dormir naquele momento nem se quisesse, quando mais uma vez o telefone tocou.

Resmungou algo ininteligível e apertou o botão do viva-voz novamente:

-Fale rápido ou tiro o telefone do gancho, e então passará a noite tentando ligar pra algum lugar!

-_Você não faria isso..._ - disse mais baixo -_Sabe que se fizesse isso eu ia até aí..._

Kagome não respondeu e InuYasha continuou.

-_Quer saber o que eu quero né? Bem, eu quero muitas coisas agora, mas mais do que tudo quero explicações! O que foi aquilo com o lobo fedido??_

-Desde quando preciso lhe dar explicações dos homens que pego ou deixo de pegar? -responde Kagome sorrindo consigo mesma.

-_Muitas!_ - InuYasha disse ficando serio -_Por que eu ia "pegar" você!_

-COMO ASSIM?! -pergunta Kagome indignada ficando de joelhos na cama e encarando o aparelho.

-_Ia sim! Aquele beijo, me diz que você não ficou pensando nele a tarde inteira, diz..._

-Você pensa que beija bem né?! Pois o 'lobo fedido' beija muito melhor! -fala Kagome vitoriosa, apesar de saber o tamanho da mentira que havia acabado de dizer -Eu sinceramente esperava mais de você, InuYasha!

-_Você ainda não viu nada Kagome!_ - InuYasha disse sem se abalar com o comentário da garota -_Você quer que eu te prove quem beija melhor?_

-Não quero ter o mesmo beijo ruim que tive outra vez, sendo que posso ter o beijo do Kouga a hora que quiser.

-_Não estou falando só de beijo, minha Kagome... Se é só isso que o lobo sabe fazer, ele não chega nem aos meus pés..._

-SUA Kagome? - gritou tirando o telefone do gancho e falando diretamente. -Me desculpe, mas não foi o seu beijo que eu retribui, foi?

-_Pode não ter sido, até mesmo porque não tive tempo de agir com você ainda... Mas espere e eu lhe mostrarei muito mais do que um simples beijo..._

-Você não vai ter nem a chance! Não pense que comigo será igual às outras!

-_Você é minha Kagome! Acostume-se com a idéia!_ - disse sorrindo - _Ah sim, amanhã precisamos de você um pouco mais cedo, certo? Até mais, beijos na sua boca linda!_

- Ei espe...! -Kagome parou ao escutar o irritante barulho do telefone, indicando que ele havia mesmo desligado... -Idiota! –gritou jogando o telefone no gancho de novo e deitando.

Ficou parada encarando o teto, pensando no que ele dissera e na grande mentira que contara. Só um selinho, e ficou o dia inteiro com o beijo na cabeça.

-Era realmente tudo o que me faltava! - murmura a garota deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos, na tentativa de dormir rapidamente, sem sucesso.

----------O0O-----------

Já era tarde da noite, e as boates começavam a fechar por ser dia de pouco movimento. Mas um youkai de cabelos prateados permanecia dentro de sua sala, batendo com uma caneta sobre a superfície de vidro da mesa, visivelmente nervoso. Parecia que esperava alguém já algum tempo...Quando de repente a porta se abre, revelando um Miroku ofegante.

- Pronto! Estou aqui! O que foi? - Disse limpando uma marca de batom de seu rosto.

-Olhe para sua frente e verá o motivo de ter lhe chamado - fala o youkai apontando para a cadeira a sua frente, que virou-se para Miroku, revelando um 'homem' de cabelos presos em um coque mal feito, com uma estranha maquiagem no rosto.

-N-não!!! -grita Miroku se escondendo atrás da porta por onde tinha entrado -ELE NÃO!!

-Ele sim! - Sesshomaru disse olhando o relógio e se levantando -Ele estava dando mais problemas na outra boate e é melhor ele agarrar vocês do que os clientes!

-Chefinho! - o homem disse vindo na direção de Miroku, que tateava a porta a procura da maçaneta.

-O-oi Jakotsu -disse passando as mãos nos cabelos e suspirando.

-Como é bom estar de volta aqui! -fala o 'homem' se agarrando ao pescoço de Miroku.

-É... É ótimo!! - Miroku falou lançando um olhar assassino na direção de Sesshomaru, que ignorou.

-Lembre-se que essa é a sua ultima chance Jakotsu! - o youkai disse se preparando para sair - Mais alguma gracinha e você está fora!

-Do que está falando Sesshyzinho? -pergunta o rapaz largando o pescoço de Miroku de repente.

-Estou falando dos laxantes nas bebidas dos clientes, em atacar as mulheres que...

-Elas mereceram!! - Jakotsu protestou - Se jogando pra cima do meu Inuzinho!!

-Acho que era ele quem estava 'se jogando' pra cima delas... - Miroku comentou suspirando.

-Não impor... - Sesshomaru começou, mas foi interrompido por Jakotsu.

-Não é verdade!! - disse para Miroku - Ele tem a Kikynojo!

- Quem foi que te disse que o InuYasha tem uma só mulher? -pergunta o rapaz se afastando de Jakotsu, aproveitando seus momentos de distração.

-Isso me lembra... - Sesshomaru começou, mas foi novamente interrompido por Jakotsu.

-É mesmo! - Jakotsu falou sorrindo sonhadoramente –Porque tem a mim também!

-Calados! - fala Sesshomaru irritado, abrindo a porta e a batendo com força -Bando de inúteis...

-Agora que estamos sozinhos... - Jakotsu falou indo em direção a Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nossa! Olha a hora!! - Miroku falou abrindo a porta rapidamente -Preciso ir pra casa!!!

-Espere Mirokinho!!!! -grita o rapaz correndo até a escada, na vã tentativa de alcançar o rapaz.

- Ei! Escute! - disse Miroku para Jakotsu na porta a boate, fazendo com que o rapaz parasse com uma cara inocente - Esteja aqui amanha às oito!

-Oh!!! - Jakotsu gritou levando as mãos à boca - É um ENCONTRO?

- Entenda como quiser... - fala Miroku suspirando e saindo do local rapidamente - Me diga meu bom Deus, que pecado cometi para merecer isso? - pergunta o rapaz parando no meio do estacionamento e erguendo as mãos para o céu. Após alguns segundos abaixou as mãos e continuou a andar rapidamente -Melhor não dizer...

-Mirokinho... - Jakotsu sussurrou olhando o rapaz se afastar, quando ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si.

-Jakotsu!! Você por aqui?

-Sango! Amiga como você tá divina! - disse olhando a garota, que vestia uma blusa regata rosa e uma saia preta, de alto a baixo - Você emagreceu?

-É acho que sim! - Sango disse sorrindo.

-Me conta o segredo dessas coxas maravilhosas!

-Ah Jakotsu, vai me deixar encabulada! - fala a garota largando os últimos copos sobre o balcão e se voltando para o amigo.

-Então deixa eu te contar, amiga! - Jakotsu falou dando um tapinha na mão de Sango e se curvando para ela, como se fosse contar um segredo -Eu vou voltar a trabalhar aqui!!

-Jura?!!!! Tenho muita coisa pra te contar! - fala a garota sorrindo - Temos uma nova amiga!

- Sério?? Cadê ela? Ai, eu perdi tanta coisa quando saí daqui... - Jakotsu suspirou fazendo uma cara triste.

-O nome dela é Kagome... Se achar minhas coxas bonitas, tem que ver as dela!

-Ai amiga, duvido! - Jakotsu disse com um sorriso de descrença - Só se for uma deusa!

--------------OoO------------

Miroku chegou em casa e se atirou no sofá da sala, onde InuYasha assistia um filme.

-Noite ruim? - perguntou o hanyou sem tirar os olhos da Tv.

-Nem me fala! - Miroku disse coçando os olhos - Você não vai acreditar em quem vai voltar a trabalhar com a gente!

-Quem? -o hanyou pareceu ligeiramente interessado e desligou o home teather em seguida, se voltando para o rapaz -Aquela morena?

- Não... AQUELE moreno!!

- Aquele moreno? - InuYasha perguntou como se estivesse tentando se lembrar. Depois de alguns segundos parou e encarou Miroku com os olhos arregalados - NÃO!!

-Sim!! - o rapaz afirmou pulando do sofá com uma expressão de indignação e indo até a sacada, abrindo-a e deixando o ar refrescar o apartamento, observando a cidade do alto da cobertura onde moravam.

- O Jakotsu?? - InuYasha perguntou e Miroku confirmou com a cabeça - Mas porque??

- Seu irmão o fez voltar...

-Eu vou matar aquele youkai imundo!! - InuYasha disse se levantando com uma cara de poucos amigos - Dentre todas as nossas boates por que ele tinha que vir justo pra Shikon de novo??

-Talvez porque Jakotsu faz o MELHOR drinque de todo o mundo? -pergunta Miroku sarcástico.

-Ou talvez por que ele faz vodu da minha namorada!! - InuYasha falou irritado.

-Ele O QUE??

-Isso que ouviu!! Ele fez um vodu da Kikyou da última vez! - fala o hanyou ligando a tv novamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Você se importou realmente?? - Miroku falou se segurando pra não rir.

-Bem... - InuYasha falou com um sorriso - Isso fez ela sair um pouco do meu pé.

-Então... Ele acabou fazendo uma boa ação pra você. E ele espanta todas as mulheres que chegam perto de mim nas boates... - comenta o rapaz indignado.

-Não ache que ele só me traz coisas boas!! - InuYasha suspirou - Da ultima vez que ele me viu dançando com uma garota na pista ele quase arrancou o cabelo dela!

-Nem me fale... Da última vez ele quase matou a garota de tanto laxante que colocou no drinque dela. Ainda me lembro da bronca que levou de Sesshoumaru, tanto que ele o mudou de boate...

-Droga! Mais isso pra me atrapalhar!! - InuYasha praguejou.

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? -pergunta Miroku erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Agora tem o Jakotsu... Mas também tem aquele lobo fedido!!

-O que o Kouga fez pra você?! - pergunta Miroku mais desconfiado ainda, vendo que já ia ouvir algo que valeria boas risadas.

-Pegou a minha Kagome! - disse com um tom de voz de desprezo.

Miroku começou a rir descontroladamente e quase caiu do sofá por causa de tal coisa.

-Qual o problema? -pergunta o hanyou sério.

-O 'Grande InuYasha' está decaindo.. Anda perdendo até para um lobo!

-Cale a boca, seu idiota! - InuYasha falou irritado - Não pense que ela vai escapar de mim!

-Sei... Kagome não é boba InuYasha. Por acaso ela sabe que você tem namorada?

- Não! Claro que não! Mas você vai ver! Essa garota ainda vai estar deitadinha na minha cama, do meu ladinho!

-Duvido muito. De qualquer forma, ela realmente é muito bonita. E tem um corpo divino. Me conte, conseguiu ver algo na 'sessão de medidas'?

-Ahhhh, se você soubesse o que eu vi - InuYasha falou fechando os olhos e se lembrando da cena, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-Me conta um pouco vai InuYasha!! Não seja egoísta, compartilhe comigo as coisas boas do mundo!

-Ah não! Não tem como descrever!! Ahhh... Aquele sutiã vermelho!!

-Vermelho?! - fala Miroku com os olhos brilhando - Vai, me conta, qual a medida dela?

-Chuta! - InuYasha alargando o sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Hm... 85?

-91!!!!

-O que?! -pergunta Miroku com os olhos arregalados quase caindo do sofá novamente - E eu perdi isso? E me diga, eles são perfeitos?

-Tudo naquela garota é perfeito! - InuYasha disse abrindo os olhos.

-Ah... Melhor eu ir dormir. Amanhã eu analiso isso pessoalmente... -fala Miroku fazendo uma cara sonhadora e se dirigindo para sua suíte, mas InuYasha segurou pelo braço.

- Escuta aqui! – disse irritado – A KAgome É minhA Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nela que eu acabo com vocÊ!

-O que disse? - Miroku perguntou assustado com a reação do amigo, que segurava sua garganta no momento.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu!! Se tocar num fio de cabelo da Kagome eu te rasgo no meio!!

**-Como se pudesse... Seu nome não está escrito nela! Ela não é propriedade sua!**

-Muito menos sua!! Estou avisando... - o hanyou disse apertando mais a garganta do amigo - Nem mesmo pense em chegar perto dela!

**-Está bem!! Mas não precisa me enforcar!! Eu ainda nem beijei a Sango! Não posso morrer sem fazer isso!**

InuYasha soltou a garganta de Miroku e lançou-lhe um olhar mal-humorado.

-Duvido que um dia você vai conseguir alguma cosia com a Sango... principalmente agora com o Jakotsu por perto!

**- Mas você não perde por esperar... - falou o rapaz saindo dali e entrando em seu quarto.**

**----------OoO------------**

**Fala moçada, aki eh a Lo.... nd a declarar, morta de cansaço, dpois das 4 agradáveis provas!!! Bjos pra todos, continuem lendo e comentando... ah é, soh maix uma coisa! 100 reviews!! Da ateh medo!!! - **

**OBRIGADA PESSOAL o/**

Pessoal... Aqui é a caHh xD Desculpem a demora com o capítulo, qualquer atraso, a culpa é minha... Me atrasei com essa última semana de aula... Não era pra eu estar postando hoje, porque amanhã tenho prova de Física, Química e de quebra uma avaliação de português... Vou ter um treco o.o 

Lo Kagome – **Negrito**

CaHh Kinomoto - Sublinhado

Agradecimentos:

Otaku-IY –** OoOIiIi!!! Pow, a Kikyou nem chegou direito e vc jah ker mandar ela embora?? Ou so eu q so lenta demais e não entendi o q vc ker dizer?? Hsauhsuiahusia eh melhor vc me explicar isso na próxima review! (soh da eu combrando review aki hsuiahsuia) Bjoess!!**

Oie!! Wahh... A Kikyo nem chegou ainda, tadinha xDD Por enquanto só na base do celular, logo ela aparece aí ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! bJuSs...

Anitah-Chan – **Aew, a CaHh voltou da formatura de oitavinha o/ hsuiahsuia ta virando mocinha, jah ta saindo do fundamental!! Ela vai me odiar por isso XDDDD maix eu não resisti! Enfim, a minha formatura foi apavorante, maiz isso não eh lugar de dizer isso! Q bom q vc ta curtindo e kero ver maix comentários seus ok?? Beijos!!**

oOie!! Oitavinha ¬¬ Não paguem da minha cara! Mas que bom que ta gostando da fic ;D E desculpe a demora... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também!! bJuSs...

Kassie-Chan –** Nhaaaaa fala serio q Inu mulherengo não apavora?? Hsuahsuiasa eh mto bom!!! Eu curto, eh melhor do q o Inu envergonado, tímido fechado bla bla bla... pelo menos eu axo hasuihsuiasa Maix vc tem razão ele ta MTO mulherengo!! Kem sabe a Kagome não conserta isso?? Shauihsuiasa bjoes**

Ooie!! Wah, eu to achando comédia esse InuYasha mulherengo... Ele fica divertido xD Mas tah... Desculpe a demora com o capítulo, espero que este tenha ficado bom!! bJuSS...

Bianca Himura –** shuiahsua o Inu ta tendo o que ele merece neh?? ºrisada malignaº Perdeu a Kagome, ela é do Kouga agora shauihsuai e vc não perde por esperar, o Inu não vai ser teu, eu vou reviver lembra? Hsauishauihsuaishaui!!!!! Bjossss **

Ooie!! Comigo ta tudo bem!! E sim, o InuYasha tava merecendo... Esse capítulo ficou comédia né xDD Espero que tenha gostado... A viagem foi ótima... E eu demorei pra postar, sorry.. bJuSs...

Janeka –** OooIIIiii!!! Então, o que aconteceu entre o Sesshy e a Rin soh laaaaaa na frente. Shauihsuaihsuia a gnt eh mah! E eu ADORO Inu safadinhu hsiuahsuiahsiua, sem kerer dizer nd! ºLo com cara inocenteº ele fica maix apavorante suahsuia bjossz**

oOie!! Wahh que bom que está gostando da fic xD Sesshy e Rin logo se revela xDD Desculpa a demora, sabe como é fim de ano?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! bJuSs...

Kagome Chn LP –** OoioII a gnt dexo vc esperando mto?? Usiahsuais então, eu não sei c o Naraku vai dar as caras na fic, maix eh provável q sim!! E a Kikyou vai aparecer, eh soh esperar!! Hsuahsuiahs continua lendo e comentando hein? Bjoooz**

oOie!! Simm xD Miroku apanhando é demais xD Logo o Naraku e a Kikyo aparecem... Vão causar alguns problemas, mas vai ser engraçado... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...!

Darck Angel – **A gnt dexo esperando mto?? Nem tanto neh? E a gnete ainda tem ums surpresinhas pra Sango/Miroku ºrisada malignaº maix soh acompanhando tbm!!! Beijos!!**

oOie!! Tah, eu sei que demorei com o capítulo... Desculpa ú.u E veremos quando o Miroku toma alguma atitude né?! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... bJuSs...

Dessa-Chan –** OoIIii.... Será que o Inu ta galinha??? Será?? Shayhsuiahsa er, nd a ve!! Maix se ele vai muda ou não soh acompanhando a fic!! Ainda tem uams pedras pelo cmainho, chamadas KIKYOU!!! Hehehe beijos moça!!**

oOie!! Wah que bom que tah gostando!! O InuYasha galinha é demais xD Mas ahh.. veremos o que o tempo faz com ele né?! Desculpe a demora... Espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

Kk-Chan –** ObAAaAa q bom q vc curtiu o cap filha Se o Sesshy e a Rin vaum se resolver/ficar juntos, eh soh acompanhando... maix ainda vai alguns probleminhas hehehe.... E ta, uma cosia eu vou dizer, msm q não possa (eh obvio, maix td bein) a Sango gosta do Miroku sim... maix kein sabe keins sabe o q o mundo lhes espera neh? Shuiahsuiahsuia E dexa o inu com as mulheres dele pô!!! Tadinhu!! Um cara taum sozinho XDDD Beijozzzz**

oOie!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Logo vc vê o que acontece com Sesshy e Rin xDD Sim, o Inu ta mais safado mesmo ;D Mas ahh veremos o que acontece né?! Desculpa a demora, espero que tenha gostado!! bJuSs...

M.Sheldon: **OiEEeE! Bom... imagiiiiiina c a gnt nao demoro hhsuaihsuiahsuia.... foi mal, maix eh q o colegio fez a gnt demora -.-'' respondendo a sua pergutna, sim eu sou curitibana!!! 0/ vc mora onde? esutda onde? rg? cpf? sjaiosuiahsuia me empolguei, skc ¬¬' O kouga ta mto fofo msm, eu c fosse a Kagome catava ele agora hsuahsuiahisa e to adorando fze SesshyRin, pq nao eh um casal q eu escrevo mto.... bjoes continua comentando! ;D **

**oOie moça!! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim.. Well, faz um tempo já, mas a viagem foi ótima xDD E quanto ao casamento, espero ser convidada mesmo v.v Mas ahhh o YUSUKE é meu. Meu meu e meu! xDD Mas vamos deixar isso pra outra hora o.o Mas ahh espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! bJuSs...**

Dark Flower: **oiii!!! putz esse site eh uma droga msm, eu demorei uma cara pra aprender a postar... D e q bom q vc curte a fic, a gnt amaaaaa escreve ela... (eu axo) bjoes desculpa a demora.**

oOie!! Que bom que conseguiu aprender!! Desculpa a demora... Mas eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!!!! E sim, agente adora escrever essa xD bJuSs...

Jully Higurashi: **OiiIIi!!! Intaum, a gnt teve uns rolos aki e uns desesncontros entaum nao rolo postar/escrever a fic ;/ foi mal a demora, maix agora q eh ferias, ta tudo maix trankilo e a gnt volta a posta com maix frequencia ok??? Bjuzzz**

oOie!! Que bom que você gosta da fic!! Desculpa a demora... Agente não desistiu não xD Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom!! Apesar da demora né? Rsrs... bJuSs... ;D

**É isso pessoal o/ Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião ;DD bJuSs...**


End file.
